Heart of Darkness
by Ecenema
Summary: Several weeks after the twilight war, Link got a new position in the castle. But when something attacks Ordon village, Link gets thrusted into a adventure to a realm he never expected to see so young, R&R and enjoy. On temp hold,sorrfor any inconvenience...
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of Darkness, Chapter 1: Heart of a Hero**

 **Hello peoples of fanfiction I'm here to bring you a LOZ story that will make you laugh, cry and weep, alright maybe that's way too exaggerated but still give my a story a chance I promise I won't disappoint you… I hope.**

 **Alright I'll stop rambling now sooo, without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

Link, Hero of Twilight in all his Hylian glory was splattered across his bed snoring the day away this was one of Links greatest hobbies… sleeping in, that is until a figure stepped into his room and stared in disbelief at the sleeping Hylian a smile creped itself upon the figures face as it shook its head. It stepped into the room and approached the sleeping Hylian it stood over him and placed its hands on its hips 'how can he still be asleep at 3 in the afternoon?' the figure asked itself, it approached the curtains that were shut making the room almost pitch black and parted them aside letting the sunlight flood into the room. Link groaned in annoyance and hid his face under the pillow to block out the sunlight the figure at the window now revealed to be the princess of Hyrule. She pouted and crossed her arms and tapped her boot on the floor in annoyance seeing the other Hylian making no effort in waking up, she walked up to the hero and pulled the blankets and pillows off the bed and he just cured up into a ball groaning. "Link come on it's time to get up sleepy head" she said poking the hero on the side,

"No uh, uh good dream" he responded wiggling around in the bed.

"Link did you forget you have training today at four remember," she said placing her hands on her hips and leaning over the glare at him, He opened his eyes to see the princess looking down at him and then hit him like a ton of bricks how could he have forgotten.

"Holy shhh…." He didn't finish the sentence and Zelda returned to glare at him, "I forgot thanks for reminding me whoo, were would I be without you" he responded rubbing the back of his head and laughing nervously.

"Hm let me think most likely laying in a ditch somewhere face down on the ground… dead," she responded tapping her index finger on her chin and he pretended to be offended and gasped obnoxiously and she just playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright get dressed and meet me in the mess hall you idiot," she finished giving him a playful shove and leaving the room she gave him a warm smile before she closed the door. He just sighed and got his hero's tunic out of the closet and changed out of his night wear. It had been three weeks since the whole twilight war incident ended and Link defeated the evil tyrant and restored the world, after his tearful goodbye to Midna, Zelda had a proposal for him if he wanted to join the Hyrulian army. That and also Link became Zelda's personnel body guard he ranked up quickly however and was already in charge of training the new recruits of Hyrule knights. He steeped out of his room and yawned and made his way down the long hall until he game across a large set of double doors, he opened the doors to see Zelda sitting at the end of a large table with a stack of papers next to her. He approached and sat at the chair to her right watching her finish signing a paper and placed it in the large stacks of paper, "Sooo, tell me your highness why does everything need your approval before it can be taken into action?" he asked stretching.

"Believe me Link I really wish it wasn't like this things could get annoying sometime, but that's the way it's been in the Hyrule royal family for generations now. And apparently for the sake of the kingdom I must assured that nothing that can disrupt the peace be allowed, however now I have my personal assistant to help me" she finished with a giggle and placed her hand on Links.

"Hey wait a minute I thought I was your bodyguard not assistant when did this happen," he said standing up and crossing his arms,

"As of now I _order_ you to be so and as my bodyguard you have and obligation to obey my every command," she said to him in a mocking tone while Link just pointed an accusing finger at her,

"You're abusing your power to much woman!" he said as he headed towards a small door near the middle of the room, "so what would her highness like for breakfast today hm?" he said with a smirk.

"Link… its Lunch time" she said pinching the bridge of her nose,

"I knew that but this is _my_ breakfast time so we're having breakfast" he said and entered the kitchen. Zelda just sighed and relaxed a little she still had a lot of paper work to get through and not to mention, attending those boring meetings with nobles and royal pricks as Link calls them. And almost every little girl thinks it's a dream being a princess but whoo boy are they wrong Zelda living anything but the dream, the only little joy Zelda has now a days his having Link around he never fails to bring a smile to her face. He came out of the kitchen moments later with two bowls of soup and placed one in front of her with a cup of tea,

"I though we were going to have breakfast" she questioned him with a mischievous smile on her face.

" _You_ wanted Lunch! Make up your mind" he said throwing his arms in the air and sat down with a pout, Zelda just giggle and leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and he turned a little pink.

"Your wish is my command" he said rubbing his cheek slowly which made Zelda giggle even more, "Oh you're going to love this it's the soup Yeto taught me to make" he said picking up his spoon and dipping it in the soup. She was amazed at the taste she knew Link learned a lot from his travels she never imagined cooking would be one of them, "so, when is the announcement going to be made" he asked suddenly raising his hand to show her his engagement ring. She looked down at her hand to look at her engagement ring and tapped it with her index finger,

"In due time Link there's always a time and place for everything" she responded placing her hand on his and giving him a comforting smile, Not long afterwards that Link moved to the castle they began to have feeling for each other, But knowing she was a princess and he a commoner he never confessed. Until they day she told him she was actually affectionate of him they stared dating in secret, and not long after that Link proposed the nobles and councilors knew but if Link marries he was not to be king but Zelda's consort that was the only way they could marry. They of course agreed becoming king was never Links ambition which actually came as a shock he'd turn down such a post, and of course the announcement hasn't been made public yet which Zelda said it will happen when the time is right. He really loved Zelda but publicly announcing it had the hero of _courage_ nervous after that day all off Hyrule would know, he actually wanted to go back to Ordon to a peaceful life again but he'd also give it all up for Zelda besides living in a castle is not so bad.

After Lunch Link headed outside to start the training of the soldiers that were arriving and he approached with a grin on his face, while Zelda stayed in there finishing up on the paperwork the last one that came up was the planning of the ball in which their engagement would be made public. She sighed and looked at the ring on her finger marring Link would be like a dream come true to her she smiled while looking down at it, she stood up and headed towards a balcony overlooking the backyard to see Link train the solders but as she got closer she heard laughter. She stepped out and saw all the men laughing and spotted Link leaning on a shoulder of one of them laughing hysterically and then one of them spotted her, when they all noticed her they stood in a formal pose but Link failed to notice as he continued laughing "and then a unicorn walks into a bar" he said. But the solder in front of him cleared his throat and motioned behind Link with his head he turned and saw the princess glaring down at him, his smile instantly faded and he cleared his throat "so you maggots think you got what it take to join the Hyrule army well let me tell you something right now your in a world of hurt!" He yelled at them walking back and forth with his hands behind his back,

"She's gone sir" one of the solders inform Link and he just sighed.

"I'm sooo gonna get it" he said with a pout and picked up his sword, "alright guys lets get back to training" he said standing in front of them swinging his sword around. "Yes Sir!" they responded and got into position and he began to teach them different attack patters to throw off opponents, back in the inside Zelda made her way back to the mess hall a little disappointed instead of seeing Link pass down his knowledge to a new generation of knights he was messing around. She did half expect that over the past few weeks seeing everything turn back to normal he turned into a carefree kind of guy, she knew the solders had a great respect for Link she thought it was because he was the hero of Twilight not because he was an idiot. He did still have his seriousness when t came to the matters of a sword and he was still the greatest swordsman in the castle, but sometimes she though it made her look bad to have a moron as a bodyguard though she knew he was just trying to have some fun. He did single handedly save Hyrule that kind of stress would have destroyed a person from the inside, so she figured he started to take things easy so he wouldn't have a psychotic breakdown but sometimes she just can't seem to figure him out. He was different then all the previous instructors Zelda had before the solders actually looked forward to training with the hero, even though he messed around often these new trained solders seem to be improved over the rest Hyrule seemed like a safer place all thanks to him.

Later that day Zelda was in her throne room with her head rested on her hand and Link later came through the doors with a sheepish smile on his face, he stood in front of her nervously as she glared down at the hero "my tasks are done your highness" he informed her. Normally he would address as a friend but with the other people in the room he acted formal,

"My thanks sir Link now you may accompany me to the council room" she said and extended her arm out to him, he took it and helped her off her seat,

"My pleasure your highness" he responded as he escorted her out of the room he held the door open for her but she seemed to ignore him, they walked down the hall in awkward silence until Link spoke up "are you mad at me Zel?" he asked her.

"Why do you ask" she responded still keeping her gaze forward as to ignore the Hylian behind her,

"Alright look I messed up but can you blame me things seemed to be tense around here so I was just trying to lighten the mood," he said as he stood in front of her to stop her from going further and gave her a pleading look and she just sighed.

"Look Link I know things are tense around here they always are but, you acting like that will make people question why I choose you as my personnel body guard please understand" she responded shortly after. And he just sighed in defeat and hung his head down,

"I know but I can't help it there doesn't seem to be a thing that brings joy to people's life anymore I'm sorry," he said afterward but she just continued to glare at him.

"Apology not accepted" she said sternly and crossed her arms and he looked at her with a mischievous smile,

"Oh come on Zel you can't stay mad at me" he said and tickled her sides and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Stop I'm mad at you" she said but couldn't contain her laughter "alright Link I forgive you," she said and he stopped and they laughed together for a while. She started walking away again and turned to face him shortly afterwards "I hate you sometimes" she said with a smile on her face, he just snickered and followed the princess down the hall to the council room. When they entered everyone but them was already there Zelda took her place at the head of a U shaped large table, and Link stood at her side while they all started to discuss the nation's current problems from currency issues to negotiations with the other inhabitants like the Zoras and Gordons. Link actually become bored out of his mind within the first two minutes he would prefer to be practicing right now, but he just stood protectively next to the princess the whole time watching everyone argue. It all stopped when a beaten and bruised figure entered the council room and fell on the floor in the middle of the place and everyone gasped in shock, Link took out his sword and shield and stood in front of Zelda protectively until he recognized the figure. Link put his weapons away and quickly approached the fallen man "Rusl what are you doing here what happened!" he asked as he helped his mentor up,

"Young man what is the meaning of this intrusion" one of the nobles asked standing from his seat,

"L-Link l-listen… the village… O-Ordon was attacked… we couldn't defend" he managed to say weakly.

"Rusl! Rusl!" Link yelled as the man seemed to lost consciousness and Link could only stare down in horror, something happened to the village he knew he had to go he had to do something. Zelda ordered some men to take Rusl to the medical wing and dismissed the council and saw Links terrified expression; she approached and placed her hand on his shoulder for comfort he took both her hands and held them in his own. "Zelda… I have to go" he said as he stared into her eyes but she understood that placed meant the world to Link and she nodded,

"I understand Link go I will not hold you back" she responded and cupped his cheek in her hand sliding her thumb across it as well, he nodded and dashed towards his room to gather a few things he will need he later heard a soft nock at the door. He turned and saw the princess slowly peek into the room she had a solemn look about her and he approached her, she closed the door behind her and Link approached her and embraced her in a hug and she did so as well. "I'll come back as quickly as I can Zel I promise" he said as he buried his face into her neck and a tear slid down her face,

"I know you will you always do" she replied afterwards as they separated and she stared at his ocean blue eyes as he stared at hers, she leaned in and locked lips with him it came as a surprise to him but he just embraced the moment as he placed his hands on her waist. They stayed like that a good while until they both back away for air and he leaned his forehead against hers and held her hands in his, "I'll miss you" she whispered to him and they parted and he picked up a small bag with his belongings and sighed. They both headed out the door and went separate ways as Link headed to the stables to get Epona, after he saddled her up he climbed aboard and pulled on the reins and she took of with a whinny and headed towards the gate. Zelda watched from a balcony as Link and Epona disappeared from view she held her hands up to her chest and sighed, a solder approached from behind her moments later "milady the wounded man has awoken" he said as she turned to face him.

"thank you solder dismissed" she replied shortly after he bowed and turned to leave and Zelda looked over the balcony one last time before heading back inside, she made it to the medical wing and saw the doctor and bowed when he saw her enter. "leave us" she said and he walked out of the room and closed the door she approached and saw the man groan as he opened his eyes slowly, "Rusl what happened out there" she asked him as he looked up to see the princess string down at him,

"Link where's… Link he cannot… leave… not allowed to enter… the village it's a trap… Zelda he's been set up," Zelda's eyes widen in horror as Link had already left and she quickly exited the room and grabbed the first solder she saw.

"Solder go to admiral Gillett and tell him to send his best men after sir Link he is in grave danger!" she told him in a panic,

"But milady…" he began but Zelda immediately cut him off,

"Now Solder we don't have time to waste!" she demanded and pointed at him to get going.

"Yes milady" he responded and raced down the hall towards his destination and she order the doctor to attend the patient, she just paced down the hall in panic "oh Link what have I done" she said to herself as she held her head in her arms. She entered the throne room and saw the admiral there standing in front of her chair "milady what is this about sir Link being in grave danger?" he asked, she sat of the throne chair and glared down at the admiral that stood in front of her.

"The attack was a trap to lure sir Link I ordered you to send your best men after him before its to late did you not hear my command," she responded a little harshly at the man,

"Yes milady my best men are on his tracks as we speak" he said shortly afterwards,

"Thank you admiral that is all" she replied and he bowed and exited the throne room she stared at the doors slowly closing worried for Links safety.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link however was racing through Hyrule field on Epona eager to reach his destination and he had no intention of stopping till he made it there, even as the sun was starting to set tuning the sky a bright orange he felt there was no time to rest. He actually felt tired after a while but ignored it even Epona sensed the eagerness to reach the destination as quickly as possible, what he didn't know however was there was a group of six knights a few miles behind the hero tracking him. The one in the lead signaled his men to halt he stepped off his horse his silver armor reflecting the moonlight his cold breathe escaping through the helmet, he kneeled down and observed the ground where some horse fresh horse tracks were on the dirt placed his hand on it. "These are fresh we're getting closed onward men" the leader commanded and claimed on his horse and pulled the reins, "Yes Sir!" they all responded in unison and followed after their leader into the cold night after Link.

For what seemed like hours Link was still going racing through Hyrule field not wanting to waste a single moment to reach his destination, until he saw the familiar tree line in the distance he stopped atop a hill overlooking the forest in the distance the sky was staring to turn from a dark blue to a lighter one the sun was staring to approach. Not wanting to wait any longer he pulled on the reins and Epona dashed forward both eager to finally reach their destination, but as he got closer he wished he had never seen what he was seeing the village was in complete ruin some of the houses caved in or completely gone, he saw the once green fields stained a dark red but there was no corpses mayor Bo's house seemed to be in the best condition. And then he saw Ilia some relief came to him seeing as someone other then Rusl escaped but something was wrong, she had no eyes and inside the sockets glowed a bright green what was the weirdest is she had markings on her arms that looked like Twilight markings. She giggled and headed off into the woods towards the Ordon spring she turned to look and Link and continued running off, he went after her wanting to know what exactly was going on he heard her giggles again and dashed in that direction.

[][][][[][][][][][][][][][]

Soon afterwards a group of knights entered the village and saw Epona standing there in the middle her rider however gone, the knights dismounted their horses and the leader saw the tracks heading off into the woods "stay close and on high alert" he order. "Yes Sir!" they responded and followed the tracks but also being careful of their surrounding knowing anything could be hiding in the shadows, the wind picked up and seemed colder then it should be but the weirdest is they heard a whisper in the wind as it blew by.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

When Link made it to the Ordon spring he saw Ilia standing at the edge of the shore "Ilia what happened to you?" he asked her, she just giggled again and started walking into the spring then a bunch of hands that looked like they belonged to shadow beasts grabbed her and pulled her under while she screamed. "ILIA!" he shouted and raced towards the spring he started felling the bottom for any signs of his childhood friend even diving under for a better look, but nothing she just completely disappeared he resurfaced again catching his breath he was panting hard his breathe visible in front of him from the cold. He heard a giggle behind him when he turned he saw her standing there she placed her hands over her mouth as she continued to giggle, "Ilia what in the world is going on" she shouted at her as he approached but she headed out into the woods again ILIA come back." He shouted after her and ran in her direction he noticed that she was heading towards Faron woods, when he catched up again he saw her standing in front of the Faron spring "Ilia tell me what's going on right now." He demanded this time a little harshly as she just giggled again it was starting to irritate Link however,

"Your silly Link" she responded she sounded the same but also had a sinister voice at the same time, as if she and someone else were speaking at the same time she giggled again but Link took out his weapons.

"Ilia your possessed don't worry I'll save you I promise" he said getting in a battle stance,

"You're going to have to catch me first _hero_ " she responded in her usual cheery voice this time and ran further into the woods giggling, Link ran after her in attempt to kill that demon who dared attack his village and posses one of his dearest friends. He actually looked forward to driving his sword through its black heart as he continued to chase it and he noticed they were in the lost woods now, "stop running coward!" he shouted when he lost sight of it he was on high alert now listening to any sounds in the area. What was strange is the usual little song that echoed through the forest wasn't playing anymore making it deathly quiet, he turned around and saw the thing right in his face he stared into its glowing eyes that seemed to pierce his soul he was startled and fell backwards. The figure just giggled again and kicked Links weapons away out of his reach and approached as he slowly backed away, "Your silly Link you've always been" it said in Ilia's voice as it approached and a grin spread across its face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The knights made their was deeper into the forest they haven't seen anymore of Links tracks and were lost, but every time the wind picked up a whispering voice would say 'This way' and that's what they have been cautiously following. They were trying to navigate through the lost woods that were deathly quiet until they heard Links voice off in the distance "Stop running coward," they all turned to face each other and headed in the direction of the noise knowing that Link has already engaged the enemy. They figured they lend some assistance that way if it was a trap at least Link would have a fighting chance with more help.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link was back up onto a tree while the figure slowly approached and Link kicked it in the chin and its head was forced to look at the skies, "sorry Ilia I'll take care of that later" he said as he dashed towards his weapons and retrieved them the figure however keep its gaze at the sky. He turned and saw it still facing upwards it turned and slowly lowered its head to face him but a sickening crack was heard, the figure had a sinister smile on its face staring back at Link "Link you silly little boy" it said and giggled and ran off. Link gritted his teeth and ran after the figure he was getting tired of playing cat and mouse with this dark being, when he catched up he recognized where the figure had taken his there in front of him the Master Sword was resting right where he left it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back at the castle Rusl had almost fully recovered and forced his legs to carry him to the throne room where the princess was currently at, he approached the double doors and swung them open all of the guards present there turned to face him as well as the princess. "Rusl why are you here you should be resting" Zelda question him as he made his way over,

"Zelda listen what attacked us wasn't interested in us the attack was to lure Link" he explained in a panic,

"Yes I know I've send some of my best men to go after Link and protect him if necessary" she responded.

"But that's the thing what attacked us wasn't human whatever that thing was moved in the shadows as if it were one, not only that but somehow be at multiple places at once or there is more then one" he finished Explaining. Zelda places her hand on her chin as she looked to be in thought,

"Rusl if you were to see this thing again would you recognize it" she asked Links mentor.

"Of course why do you ask" he responded a little curious, she of course stood up from her chair,

"Alright Rusl come with me I have something I want you to see" she said to him and headed out of a nearby door.

"Yes your highness" he responded and followed her down a long corridor into a large room filled with many bookshelves, she told him to sit at the nearby table while she went to the back and got a large book with a black leather covering and weird light green marking on it. She headed back to the table and placed in down and flipped through some pages and stopped at a certain one "is this the creature you saw," she asked him and slid the book in his direction he took it looked at the figure that was a shadow beast.

"It looked similar to this but it had a more of a human physique" he responded and slid the book back across the table at her,

"mm huh" she responded and turned a couple more pages to a page that had Zant on it and passed it back at him, "so does this individual fit the description" she asked but he shook his head in respond and handed the book back.

"Zelda what we encountered in that village was like nothing we ever saw during the twilight war, but it seemed like it was from the same place" he responded standing from his seat.

"I see thank you Rusl I assure you I will personally look into this matter more" she said as he bowed and left the Library and she headed towards the back, she made sure no one was around before she tapped on three books in the back bookshelf in the back and it moved to reveal a secret door, she entered the room that had a lot of valuable looking items that have been there for what seemed centuries. Everything in the room was covered in cobwebs and dust and in the back laid and item with a sheet over it. She removed the sheet to reveal a mirror similar looking to the twilight mirror but smaller, "This was going to be opened as a wedding gift for Link but desperate times call for desperate measures." She said to herself and the mirror seemed to come to life and she stepped through into the world of Twilight.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back with Link he was staring at the figure that was standing behind the master sword with a sinister smile as he glared at it, "what do you want demon!" Link shouted at the being that just stood there staring and it giggled,

"Why you of course Link" it said but this time in a sinister voice and all traces of Ilia were gone. He gritted his teeth and held the handle of his sword tighter in his hands "you got me now let that girl go" he demanded,

"She was never here to begin with" it responded and giggled which then turned into a sinister cackle Ilia's skin looked like it melted, and out of it came a foggy looking shadow with crimson eyes staring at Link and twilight marking on it that glowed their usual light green.

"What have you done to Ilia?!" Link demanded stepping forward towards the shadow staring on the other side of the Master Sword,

"Let's just say she's in a better place" he replied in its sinister voice but also sounded as if it were mocking Link. Link dashed at the figure and attacked with his sword but it seemed to pass through the shadow, it stared down at the sword through its body,

"Ooh that tickles" it mocked and took the sword and knocked Link backwards it snapped the sword in half and dropped it on the ground, Link stood up and saw his broken sword at the shadows feet and he gritted his teeth and held his shield tighter. He wasn't entirely defenseless he still had his shield and the Master Sword was still there resting in its spot but he knew he couldn't take it again can he? While Link was in a debate the shadow slowly made its way over to Link The shadow once again in front of the hero and he swung his shield at it but it backed away from Link and continued his attack, with one final push the shadow was pushed into the Master Sword where he started to grunt in pain due to making contact with the blade of evils bane. It stood up and kicked Link with great force making him tumble down the steps of the pedestal and loose his shield, Link tried to stand up again but the arms came out of the ground and constricted him leaving him defenseless and hopeless.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

As Zelda exited the portal the swirls of dark blues and purples ended and she appeared in the Twilight realm a few feet from her was Midna, She had a smirk on her face and there were two guards at her side she approached and Zelda slowly approached. "Well I was wondering when you guys would finally decide to visit" Midna said as she stood in front of Zelda,

"Yeah Midna I need to discuss something urgent with you" Zelda replied shortly afterwards.

"Hm Where is that green hated idiot at" Midna said shortly afterwards looking around,

"That's what I need to talk to you about the green hated idiot" Zelda replied, Midna looked back at Zelda with a confused expression and then held her hand to her chin.

"I see well follow me it seemed we have quiet a bit of catching up to do" Midna said then motioning Zelda to follow as she headed towards the palace, Zelda nodded and followed after Midna as they entered the palace she could recognize some of the things from what Link described. And then she saw a room that seemed to fit Links detail as to where he fought Zant and Midna stopped and turned again, "Alright Zelda this way I got a good place where we can sit and have a chat" she said as she dismissed her guards and headed towards a door. they entered a small room that had some bookshelves in the back and a round blue and purple rug in the middle, there was a fire place in the back but the fire glowed a dark purple rather then its usual orange yellow. And lastly there was a small round table a dark blue color with two matching chairs on both side and a tea set neatly placed in the middle, Midna told Zelda to take a seat and get comfortable while she sat across from her. "Would you like some tea?" Midna offered,

"Um sure" Zelda responded and Midna clapped her hands and a servant entered and Zelda was surprised to see who it was.

"Zant go make some tea for our guest" Midna ordered and handed him the kettle,

"Yes milady right away" he responded with a hint of annoyance in his voice and he took off.

"So, how did this happen?" Zelda asked her as she saw Zant storm out of the room,

"Oh that, Well when peace returned to both our worlds my people had decided to execute him, I don't know why but I took pity on the fool and kept him as my personal 'slave' if you will" she responded. "But anyways back on topic what was this urgent business you needed to discuss with me?" she asked with placing her hands on the table clasped together,

"Well I don't really know how to explain but one of the villages in my kingdom was attack by a being witnesses describe to be of Twilight origin, but it wasn't a shadow beast or anything from the Twilight war but some sort of shadow" Zelda finished explaining as Zant entered the room again. He served both of them tea ad took off again but he stood right outside the door when their conversation caught his interest,

"Interesting hm I wonder what could it possibly be none of my people have left the twilight realm," Midna responded placing her hand on her chin deep in thought on the matter.

"Wait hold on not to get off topic but how did you know I was coming?" Zelda asked her curiosity getting to her,

"Oh that yeah I forgot to mention I know when someone is either entering and or leaving the Twilight realm, so when I picked up your life forced entering I thought you and Link had come for a visit so I went to see. But now that you mention it something did leave the Twilight realm a few weeks back but I was never able to identify who or what it was, I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me I was a little paranoid the first few weeks when I returned to power" She finish taking a sip of her tea.

"Really now an unidentified figure escaped meaning it was most likely from somewhere else hence why you could not identify the thing," Zelda added shortly afterwards and started to think what the thing could possibly be.

"Hey where is Link I'm actually surprised he didn't come with you" Midna asked her,

"Well whatever that thing was that left here attacked Ordon village and Link took off the second he heard about it, then I was told it was a trap, but don't worry I send of my best knights after him so if he dose run into trouble hopefully these troops will suffice." Zelda said as she took a sip of tea and she was amazed for a former villain Zant can make some great tea,

"I see well that's unfortunate I was looking forward to a visit from an old friend I hope he returns in one piece, but knowing that brave hearted fool he will" Midna said with a confident smile. A smile also came across Zelda's face knowing Link was a brave hearted fool sometimes,

"well I think I need to head back now and see what is the status of the satiation once Link gets back, and I know he will I promise we will pay you a visit" Zelda said as she stood up and Midna lead her out of the room.

"I'll look forward to it" Midna replied shortly afterwards and the both of them headed back towards the portal from were Zelda came, Zant however heard the whole dilemma and a sinister smile spread across his face "it's the master its got to be he has another plan I just know it."

One they were outside Midna noticed the engagement ring on Zelda's finger and got curious, "hey Zelda who's the lucky groom to be" she asked motioning towards her hand, Zelda looked down at her hand and saw the ring and a smile came to her face as she remembered,

"It's Link he proposed to me a few weeks back we'll tell you all about it when we come for a visit," Zelda replied turning once again to face the portal.

"Oh… um congratulations" Midna replied looking down at her hands that were clenched together and Zelda was gone, and then Midna got the feeling that something horrible has happened to Link in the other realm.

Once Zelda returned she headed back to her throne room and saw the Admiral there with two men they all bowed and she took her seat, "Admiral what have you to report" she questioned him,

"Milady our scouts reported back that Link has engaged the enemy and our knights closed in on his position but they disappeared into the lost woods, and we haven't seen or heard anything yet but we are still scouting the situation" he responded.

"Good have your scouts report back as soon as any sighs of sir Link is found" she said and dismissed him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile back with Link while Zelda and Midna were discussing matter he was still battling the shadow…

the shadow approached Link and stood over him staring down at his hopeless prey and a sword materialized in its hands that was a pitch black color, he raised it above Link as the hero glared up at his opponent and the shadow drive the sword through Link's heart. Link let out a grunt of pain as blood started dripping from his mouth and he stared wide eyes at the wound, the shadow then reached in and drive his hand into the wound causing Link to scream in pain and the shadow entered Links body through the wound. Link looked down and saw the wound was completely black now and was slowly closing itself but with immense pain. Link clutched his chest and threw up a load of black substance on the floor and started getting dizzy. He saw the Master Sword and quickly headed for it he was making his way up the steps and threw up again, he got on his hands and knees when he felt the pain in his chest intensify and he fell to the floor grunting loudly in pain. He tried crawling to the sword as the substance continued dripping from his mouth and with a shaking hand he reached for it, his fingers slightly tapped it and a bright flash came from the sword as he fell limp on the floor.

By the time the knights had arrived they were blinded by a bright flash and they shielded their eyes from the brightness, when it was gone they saw Link laying on the ground and puddles of black substance staining the floor as they looked around. Link slowly stood up and the leader of the knights slowly approached "sir Link are you alright have you defeated the enemy?" he asked, Link slowly turned around to face the men he seemed normal again except the black goop dripping from his mouth. Not only have that but his ocean blued eyes where now a bright crimson color a smile creeps upon his face, he looks down at his hands clenching and unclenching them and looked up a the knight in front of him.

"I'm more then okay I'm alive" he responded with a sinister grin as he slowly approached the same arms the constricted Link now took hold of the knights, a pitch black sword materialized in his hand as he slowly approached the leader of the knights. The man could only stare in horror as he and his fellow men were left defenseless at the foe, who intended of finishing their lives, A scream of pain echoed through out the forest as a flock of birds took to the skies…

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone thanks for reading I really appreciate it thank you! So, what you think not to bad huh?**_

 _ **So as always leave a review tell me what you think even if it's to criticize let me hear what you have to say, you can be honest with me I can handle it.**_

 _ **Funny story is that I had this thing written out in a notebook I found recently and I've always wanted to bring it to life, the next chapter is done just need to type it so I hope everyone enjoyed and I'll catch you later…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of Darkness, Chapter 2: Twilight Link**

 **thank you to those who** **follow/favorite** **the story, and special thanks to:**

 **James birdsong and CP020 thank you for your reviews!**

 **So without further ado enjoy…**

* * *

Zelda had been worried she overlooked her balcony at the rising sun she had barely sleep at all in worry of Link, he had left the day before and now the next day was being born, and yet nothing was heard of whatever happened to him and the knights. She saw a figure approaching the gate and she recognized that brown mane anywhere and relief washed itself over her body, she excitedly left her room to approach the front gate it was still very early so not many people were around. A few guards though still roamed around on patrol but she kept going none the less and approached the front, she saw the green clad hero approaching but when she saw him enter the castle grounds a she got a terrible feeling. It confused her Link being back she should feel safe and yet she had a feeling that she was in danger but from what, when she saw him approach she noticed his green tunic stained in blood and some sort of black substance no doubt it had her worried. He stepped of Epona and approached Zelda but weakly he seemed wounded his footsteps echoed around the yard, she approached cautiously and link gave her a smile that would normally calm her down but it didn't. The reason his once ocean blue eyes now shone a deep crimson color and he stood in front of her and she eyed him curiously,

"Link what happened?" she asked as she grabbed his tunic looking at his stains, he pulled back from her however before she got to see what the black goop was.

"There was a trap but we managed to take the perpetrator down" he said sternly not sounding at all like his usual self,

"Where are the knights Link did they not accompany you?" she asked him curiously, but he seemed throw off by that question.

"Uh yeah they did but they sacrificed themselves to bring the enemy down, but I made sure their sacrifice was not in vein I assure you Zelly." He responded shortly afterwards as walked past her towards the castle,

" _Zelly he's never called me that before_ ," Zelda thought to herself as she followed Link to his chambers.

"Well I'm going to change and rest up after that trip so you can go and attend your princess-y things now," he said as he turned to face her when they stopped at his door. He entered before she could say more and closed the door on her but she wasn't going to give up that easy, she was going find out what happened to him one way or the other but there didn't seem to be any witnesses as to what happened. He claims that the knights gave their life to defeat a adversary and yet he was covered in _their_ blood and a block substance, she thought she recognized that substance but he didn't seem to want her to analyze it. She knew someone she could turn to though someone who practically been with Link longer then anyone his mentor Rusl, she headed towards the medical wing where she knew he was still recovering they had many matters to discuss.

Link however set his stuff aside and rolled up his sleeve he saw his skin form weird lumps that crawled up his arm and vanished when they got to his shoulder, he removed his shirt and saw the center of his chest had a large black mark on it and it slowly started to ooze the goop. he saw a couple of the lumps crawl up his back and chest and his arms started to glow with twilight markings, they also appeared on his chest and the sides of his face and he got down on all fours when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. He stayed like that panting hard and then threw up a small portion of goop as his markings got brighter, "Son of a… the assholes body is fighting the condition" he hissed clutching his chest tightly and slowly stood, his chest sealed up again and a bright twilight mark appeared on it and the black spot was gone and he grinned. "Your body may be strong but your spirit is weak and I will find it and destroy it' he said as he stared at himself in a nearby mirror, the twilight marks vanished shortly after looking like the normal Link again some lumps crawled up his neck to the side of his face. His head twitched a little afterwards he was going to have to do something about that or people will get suspicious, he changed into different garb he thought more suitable and headed out the door there was in deed some things he was eager to do.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

"What do you mean Links seems empty and hollow" Rusl asked the princess in confusion,

"I mean he's there in body but not in person Rusl that's not Link in there" she responded.

"So you think some malevolent spirit is using Links body" he said raising an eyebrow,

"I'm not sure but I think that we are in big trouble if our only salvation becomes our downfall" She responded with fear in her voice.

"So lets do my plan you stay here keep an eye out for any suspicious non Link related activities this malevolent spirit does the more we know the better, I however are going to go and see if I could put together some rebels in case things take a sour turn" he told her.

"I think that is best gather what men you can and leave Rusl I have a strong feeling whatever it's planning it's going to happen at nightfall, I shall attempt to flee as well if I can't get out of the castle I'll flee to the twilight realm from there I'll figure something out. Alright Rusl go I prey for your success let us meet in the abandoned Sheikah village I'm sure Link has told you about it, if I'm not there by nightfall then carry out as we planned earlier we need to stop this before Hyrule is brought to ruin again.

Later in the council room…

Zelda sat at the head of the room with her nobles and counselors when the doors swung open and Link walked in everything turned silent, his footsteps echoed through the room and he stopped in front of the princess who glared at her former hero. "So I know we discussed my arrangement to my marriage with the princess" he started motioning towards Zelda, "but I was thinking what this country needs is a king, a king who is powerful and wise and not cower in the throne room when disaster strikes." He finished eyeing everyone one in the room as if he meant that insult directly to them,

"Young man we discussed this already and someone who is not of royal blood can't just take the throne, this has been our ways but we still agreed that you may marry the princess howev…" The man didn't get to finish as Link grabbed him from his collar and dragged him over the table to where he stood the nobles eyes went wide with fear,

"Link what is the meaning of this!?" Zelda demanded as she rose from her seat.

"Lets see what the people have to say shall we" he said as he dragged the noble out the door and demanded the others follow if they value their lives,

"Link what has gotten into you!?" Zelda said to him harshly as she followed along with the nobles cautiously, she knew something like this would happen she hoped Rusl was making fast progress things weren't looking good.

They stopped at town square where a lot of people gathered as Link threw the noble on the floor and placed his foot on him to keep him down, many of the town's people gathered and soldiers too but were confused as to what their commander was doing with the noble. "Citizens of Hyrule I ask you what is the name of the legendary hero who dispersed the twilight" he shouted out loud,

"Link?" some of the residents answered casually but still confused.

"What is the name of the legendary hero who stopped the evil Zant" he shouted into the crowed again.

"Link" more of the residents responded but then last time,

"The name of the Legendary hero who slayed the tyrant Ganondorf" he shouted at the crowd again.

"LINK!" The villagers answered but in more of a cheer this time and Zelda knew exactly where he was going with this,

"Then let me ask you this would you not prefer such a hero as a king rather then some lazy buffoon, who just sits in his throne all day ordering others to do even the simplest of tasks for him." He said and some of the residents nodded while others murmured amongst themselves,

"And you soldiers would you not prefer a king who will fight by your side at the front lines, rather then cower in his throne while you die for them." he said turning to face the large group of soldiers who formed around as well and some seemed to agree at that, others citizen and soldier alike kept neutral on such debate he had his sword pointed at the noble at his feet using his as an example of a cowardly king. More and more seemed to agree while nodding their heads and chanting his name, the soldiers seemed fond of this as well as they all held a great respect for the hero.

"Would you not like a king who can also protect the beloved Zelda we all hold so dear then relay on others to do it for them, a king who will make this kingdom a powerful fortress where families can reside without fear of monsters or demons threatening to end their lives, so people of Hyrule wouldn't you prefer that a hero-king sitting at the throne ready to fight himself for his country. Now I ask again who is the name of the legendary hero who you would love to lead this country into a golden age of peace and prosperity," he finished raising his voice at the last part and everyone seemed to agree with his view of things and a chain of cheers started to come from the people.

"LINK, LINK, LINK, LINK, LINK!" the whole town erupted into cheers even the guards drummed their spears on the floor in rhythm to the cheers.

"I saved Hyrule from the pelage of twilight I think I'm entitled to a reward am I not," he shouted back at the crowed who continued to roar with excitement.

"Enough of this, young man you know that's not how things work now release that man. Guards arrest him he has committed treason for threaten a noble like that," one of the nobles said out loud and Link turned to face him with a wicked grin. However none of the soldiers seemed to follow the mans command and stood at their place Zelda's heart began to race it seemed as if he brain washed them all,

"Well it seems other don't agree with trying to turn Hyrule around for the best," he said pointing at the group of nobles and the princess who back away slowly as a million pair of eyes glared at them. "Take them away Hyrule has no need for these pathetic beings with a hero at the throne save the princess bring her to me" he commanded, at once they were surrounded by a large group of soldiers who circled around them. Zelda was hoping that Rusl was hopefully done completing his tasks because it is as she feared it had begun…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rusl got small group of soldiers who knew link too well to know that was an imposter joined him, along with some of the rebels from the twilight war who also know the hero he would never do something such as this. They managed to leave town before anything else happened as they all raced their horses as far away as possible from castle town, some soldiers loyal to the real Link stayed behind as spies' information was critical and to know of Zelda. She had told him that she would try to flee at sundown either to their planned location or the twilight realm, she told him of the small mirror she managed to get and she said she knew a powerful ally there they would need all the help they can get after all. When they reached their destination they all got off their horses to do headcounts and see how many they managed to take,

"Rusl some of our allies weren't able to make it out of castle town Link has closed all the gates" Ashei said as she approached the man.

"This is troublesome send one of our spies to the inside to try and gather the remaining forces, tell them to bring em here and see what information they can pick up as to what Link is up to." He responded she nodded and walked off he let out a heavy sigh he could really use the real Link right about now, he looked up and saw the sky turning a bright orange that trip was long it took up most of the day. He was worried about the princess wondering if she would manage to escape with the placed sealed down,

"Hey why couldn't we do our operations from within castle town aren't there hide outs there" one of the solders spoke to his fellow comrade who shrugged.

"Because this imposter is in Link's body and knows everything he knows he would have found us within the hour," Ashei responded and they turned to see her headed towards them.

"But Link knows this place as well wont he find us here too?" the other solder asked,

"Zelda said there's a barrier around this place that cloaks us form being detected by dark beings so we should be fine, however we will still need to maintain a low profile" she responded and then continued. "But never mind that now I have an assignment for the two of you it shouldn't be too difficult" she finished as they faced each other and gulped.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Link walked into the throne Zelda close behind him but was glaring at the use to be hero there was two guards at her side, he now had his heroes tunic but with golden shoulder pads and a golden chest plate and the Hyrulian crown on his head over his heroes cap. The nobles and other members of her council had been thrown in the dungeon to rot while Link took to the throne, "Link what exactly are you doing" she demanded and answer from the former hero.

"I already said to take Hyrule to new heights and give it a king it deserves" he said sternly as he sat at the throne, he dismissed the guards and then one of the solders come running into the throne room.

"Great hero-king, Milady I bring grieve news" he said as he bowed before them.

"Speak soldier" Link said to the man in front of him while Zelda stood to his side with her arms crossed,

"Y-Your formal allies they have left to an unknown location but are plotting against you" he replied,

"This is troublesome" he said placing his hand on his chin but then grinned. "Well they are formidable foes so tell the men to find them and terminate them spear no one who would threaten Hyrule" he ordered

"Yes my Lord" he replied and headed out of the throne room to tell the soldiers of the king's orders, Zelda felt her heart sink he would just want them slaughtered instead of taking them prisoners.

"L-L-Link you would order the death of your friends" she spoke up standing in front of him now,

"They just threatened Hyrule and the crown surly they don't seem merciful why should I" he replied sternly. Zelda however walked away she knew enough now and the sky was getting darker it was time to escape; she headed into her room and locked the door and packed a few belongings into a small bag. She had to go warn Rusl and the others that Link had just demanded their heads be loped off, she felt a tear roll down her cheek it pains her that the true Link was gone and preyed to the goddesses that he come out from deep within and reclaim his body. The last item she got was a scarf Link gave her as a gift and she held the item to her chest, she felt some warm tears slowly fall down her cheeks it pained her that the hero was gone but she swore she was going to find what happened that day at the forest. She heard the door trying to be opened and then loud pounding from the other side that snapped her out of her thoughts, "Zelda open the damn door" she heard 'Link' demand from the other side but she quickly made her way to the balcony. It was a long drop it was to big for her to jump she figured she should use her bed sheets as rope, she hurried as the pounding at the door got louder and then she heard the sound of a sword unsheathing. She heard the sword start chipping away at the wood and she hurried her progress fearing for what might happen should she be captured, she saw the sword come through from the other side and panicked and rushed towards the balcony. She tied down one end of the long rope she made to the railing making sure it was secure and threw the rope down, it would get her close enough to the ground so when she dropped she wouldn't get hurt.

She saw the sword stab through again and hurried to get her belongings she left on the bed she closed the bag and readied herself to leave, however when she turned 'Link' opened the door after destroying the lock his face red from anger as he approached and she froze in place. He approached and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand and she fell to the floor from the impact, she held her stinging cheek as tears began to fall down her face "You stupid wench what do you think your doing" he shouted at her. She didn't respond and kept her gaze on the floor and he kicked her on the stomach and she let out a cry of pain, she curled into a tight ball clutching her stomach and more tears fell he stood over her glaring down at the princess. "After all I did for you this is the thanks I get after I free you from that bastard Ganondorf, save the kingdom from twilight this is how you thank me by plotting to take me out" he spat at her.

"T-T-That… wasn't… y-y-you" she whimpered and clenched her hands into fists as she glared up at him her eyes were red from sadness and anger, he grabbed her by the hair and brought her up and threw her against the wall and held her by the throat.

"So what Hyrule magically saved itself" he responded harshly getting in her face and tightening his hold around her neck, she gasped for air as she struggled against his grip on her but she brought her knee up to his genitals which caused him to release his hold. While he was kneeled down from the pain she kicked him on the face with all her might and he fell to the floor, she knew he wasn't going to be out for long so she grabbed her bag but stopped when she saw his skin turn pale and twilight marks appearing on him, she decided maybe going to the twilight realm was better she needed to consult to Midna about this. She headed out the room but before she did she tried to barricade the door by placing her large wardrobe against it, she quickly made her way down the hall towards the library and opened the large doors and closed them she barricaded the door with a large piece of wood. She also managed to lean a heavy bookshelf up against the door, which should take Link a while to get through buying her enough time he knew of her secret chamber but not the mirror. She headed into the secret room and took the sheet off the mirror and then heard an angry yell echo through the castle she knew Link was after her now, she began a chant on the mirror that will break it as soon as she went through. When she was about to finish she heard loud pounding against the doors of the library he knew she was there, and without wasting time she grabbed her belongings and headed into the mirror as a group of solders broke through the door with a large log…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The sky was now a dark blue and the stars started to shine in the heavens above as the sun completely vanished over the horizon, Rusl and the rest of the resistance found a large house with a large cellar they could take refuge there as to not be in the open. He saw two men approaching on horse back and approached them upon closer inspection he saw they were battered and bruised, "solders what happened" he said as they step off their horses with a look of panic on their faces.

"Sir we gathered the remaining forces but some how the imposter knew were we'd be exactly and got ambushed," he replied while clutching his injured arm and blood oozing from between his fingers.

"Ashei and the rest of the men stayed to hold them off while we made our escape we had to deliver urgent news we found out, Link has order that all our heads be brought before him with or without our bodies, and we fear that the forces are captured and to be executed at sunrise." The other solder finished he seemed in better condition then the last but still hurt, Rusl told them to head to their medical station to get checked on while he figured what to do about the situation. Ashei and the remainder of the forces that were in castle town have now been sentenced to execution at sunrise, he had a plan it was risky but they couldn't just stand by and watch their comrades be beheaded in a public execution.

[][][[][][][][][][][][]

Link sat at the throne but was fuming after what Zelda did to him she barricaded the Library but disappeared he order the men to find her, he said not to harm her and bring her before him, he told them she was brainwashed by the perpetrators against him and he would 'talk' to her to snap her out of it. Not only that but he received word from a spy that the resistance was running some sort of operation in the town, he order their capture for execution as an example to the public as to what happens to perpetrators against the Hyrule crown. After the execution he ordered his men to go on searches across Hyrule to look for the rest of the resistance and to bring him their heads with or without their bodies, he also had a ambush planned for the rebels currently in castle town and a wicked smirk spread across his face this battle was his.

The doors opened and two guards dragged a bruised figure with them clad in chains towards the throne upon which 'Link' sat, they threw the figure on the floor at his feet and he looked at her with a grin she however stayed on all fours and kept her gaze on the floor. "Ah Ashei how kind of you to drop by my old friend how long has it been two three weeks since you helped me save Hyrule, and now you would threaten the very same kingdom when it will be at the peek of glory so we never have to fear demons again." He said as he approached and stood in front of her she however didn't respond and kept her gaze on the floor, she hasn't fallen yet she just needs an opening to escape, he grabbed her chin with his hand and forced her to look at his crimson dark eyes as he kneeled to her level. "Don't worry though your execution tomorrow will show people what happens should they refuse as they watch your head roll on the ground, along with your allies your heads will be displayed outside of the town as to further prove my massage" he whispered harshly. She just glared at the former hero of twilight as he shoved her head away and stood back up he ordered his men to take her away, and she was once again dragged out of the room to be thrown into the dungeon with her troops.

Link then received word as to princess Zelda's where about and another wicked grin plastered across his face this was turning out to be his day, they reported that there was another chamber in the library they could not access and believe she was in. Link however knew exactly what they were talking about how could he forget the secret chamber he wanted to deal with this personally, he ordered his troops out and told them to patrol the town in watch for any more perpetrators lurking around. He entered the library and headed towards the back where he unlocked the hidden passage, he entered the room with all the old ancient Hyrulian artifacts but no princess then he saw the broken glass on the floor. He picked up a shard and thought it looked familiar and then he grinned he knew exactly what she was up to now, he was going to leave until some lumps formed as his neck again and up to the side of his face and his head twitched.

[][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda and Midna were in the twilight palace the same room as before and Zelda finished explaining everything and Midna looked deep in thought, "so that's it some sort of malevolent twilight spirit has possessed Link and now he's taking over Hyrule" Zelda finished.

"Well this is disturbing I looked into everyone's where abouts after you left and none of my people are gone or have made trips to your realm," Midna informed the other princess "but if you say that he looks to be from this world I may be able to stop him I'm positive" she finished. Zelda seemed to relax a little but little did they know that there was a figure outside the door listening intentionally,

"Something's approaching and heading into this realm it's of twilight origin its him! Zelda quick you have to flee I have a way for you to get back quickly," she said as she stood from her seat and dragged Zelda along.

"Midna w-w-what about you" Zelda asked in concern for the other princess,

"Don't worry about me he's in my domain now so I got it handled but you should leave none the less," she said and entered a room with a mirror atop a dresser similar to the one Zelda had. Before Zelda could say more however Midna shoved her through the portal and she was gone, she figured if she can't stop him to trap him here and she shattered the mirror. She sent some men to destroy the portal from where the imposter came but to avoid contact and lead him to the throne room, and she headed there herself and sat down patiently awaiting for the villain who was in the body of her dear friend they had much to discuss. The doors opened and she saw the hero with pale skin and twilight markings just as Zelda had described him and his gold armor over the tunic, he saw her sitting there with a grin and approached "ah Midna my old companion…"

Zelda felt herself falling and she soon fell upon a grassy field she was in Hyrule field she stood up and saw Castle Town off in the distance, she picked up a grass leaf and called Epona like Link had taught her and soon enough the Horse was galloping towards her. She ran her hand up and down the horse's face and a small smile came to her face at least she still had Epona, she mounted the horse and pulled the reins and they speed off towards the abandoned Sheikah village where she hoped everyone was at by now. From what she discussed with Midna she knew of a few ways there could be to stop the abomination that was once Link, she stopped the horse after a while and looked around she felt as if she was being watched.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link came out of the Library after like about half and hour later and headed back towards his throne with a confident smirk, he knew where his princess was and he intended on bringing her back with or without her consult and a confident smirk appeared on his face. He sat on the throne as a cloaked man approached and bowed "My league I have spotted the princess out in the field fleeing the town shall I bring her back?" he asked,

"No that will not be necessary" he responded as he held up his hand and stood with a grin, "now all of you behold the heroes power to call upon our ancestors for aid in times of need" he said to all the solders gathered. He formed a orb on his hand that looked to be made of shadow and threw it towards the middle of the room, it then took a human form and upon closer inspection one could see the clothes she wore could easily identify her as a Sheikah. "Bring us back our beloved princess from the insidious clutches of our enemies who have poisoned her mind," he ordered the shadow Sheikah it bowed and quickly headed out the room in pursuit of a princess.

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda had resumed her journey once she felt the presence leave but she stayed on high alert she even felt as Epona too had high tension, she anticipated getting there as quickly as possible and she pulled the reins again making Epona go faster. Not soon afterwards she got a bed feeling and she felt a sharp pain on her back and a short cry of pain escaped her lips, she reached behind her and pulled out a large needle that was dripping with some of her blood and looked behind her. She brought Epona to a stop and there she saw a shadowy figure with red orbs as eyes staring at her from a short distance, its mounted horse also appeared to be made of the same foggy shadowy substance as her and Zelda's heart began to race. She couldn't shake the felling however that she somehow new the Sheikah woman who was hunting her, she slowly griped the reins tighter making her knuckles turn white she quickly turned and pulled as hard as she could. Epona raced forward away from the figure that started to give chase she knew she was not match for a Sheikah warrior they were fierce fighters, when she looked behind her she saw the figure approaching and fast and she and she kept on pulling on the reins making her horse go faster. Zelda looked around desperately for anything that might help her evade the Sheikah hot on her tail.

She felt a rope around herself afterwards and was violently thrown backwards off Epona and landed hard on the floor and rolled for a bit, she came to a stop but all the air had been knocked out of her body from that impact and she laid there hopelessly. She shadow horse stopped a few feet away from her and the raider got off and slowly approached Zelda, Zelda however very weakly started to slowly stand and tried to remain standing on her legs that wanted to give out. The Sheikah pulled out a large knife and approached Zelda and she very panicked tried to slowly limp away but was no use the Sheikah grabbed her arm, But before anything could happen Epona rammed into the Sheikah and knocked her away as she tumbled down the hill, she stood back up and whistled and her horse rammed into Epona and dropped the horse to the floor and proceeded to stomp on her. Zelda tried to make her way to her but was stopped when the Sheikah suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled out some needles, Zelda picked up the large hunting knife the warrior dropped and got into a combat position. She knew she had no chance against a Sheikah but if she was to fall it was going to be fighting to her last breath, Link did teach her many forms of self defense including with a hunting knife so she wasn't completely hopeless.

She and the Sheikah dashed at each other and tried to deal some blows at their opponent but they managed to dodge each others attacks, The Sheikah then grabbed Zelda from the back and started to suffocate her by covering her mouth and nose. Zelda however managed to stab the knife into the Sheikah's thigh causing her to let go and Zelda got away and saw the Sheikah pull the knife out, she threw it on the floor while black goop stained the floor but the wound quickly healed however. This was not good if the Sheikah could self heal then Zelda really had no hope of defeating her at all none the less she stood her ground, the Sheikah took out more needles but Zelda managed to kick them out of her hand and then kick her in the jaw. The Sheikah's head only moved slightly from the impact and slowly turned to look at Zelda again as the princess back away, the warrior then rushed forward and delivered many quick punches that Zelda was just barely managing to block. With one final blow to the ribs Zelda was throw backwards and fell to the floor clutching her chest form the immense pain that felt like a rib cracked, She struggled to stand up again as the Sheikah approached and Zelda grabbed the knife on the floor the Sheikah dropped. She had to time it perfect to land her attack and when the Sheikah in front of her Zelda lunged at her as did she; the sound of a weapon piercing skin was heard it was a sickening sound meaning the weapon went deep inside the victim.

Zelda's cry of pain echoed through the fields of Hyrule as she fell to her knees staring at the large knife deep within her leg, She quickly took it out and threw it aside the placed her hand on the wound as blood started oozing out at a quick pace. The Sheikah looked as though it was done toying around with her and took out a large sword from her back and approached, Zelda tried her best to crawl away but it was futile the intense pain on her leg wasn't helping either. The Sheikah approached and lifted her sword in the air and Zelda kicked her on the stomach with her good leg, The Sheikah fell backwards from the impact but was quickly getting back up again to finish her off. Zelda managed to stand on her good leg and started to hop as best she could avoiding putting pressure on her bad leg towards Epona, She saw the horse manage to defeat her opponent my making it fall on a sharp log sticking out of the ground, the shadow horse laid still black group all over the place staining the floor, She tried to quicken her pace before she felt a hard blow to the back of her head and she fell to the floor. She lifted her head from the ground but saw the world spinning and she the Sheikah standing over her but she couldn't do anything, The Sheikah kneeled at her level and looked at her in the eyes and Zelda heard a whisper in her head it was faint. The voice was telling her something like she knew that woman and her mind was reminding her, "Impa" Zelda whispered faintly and saw her vision going dark as her head slowly fell back down to the ground and she blacked out.

Meanwhile at an unknown location…

The green clad hero's eyes slowly opened to see himself in a forest full with lush green vegetation for miles, he groaned as he slowly stood his head felt hazy " _what happened_ " he asked himself. He sat up and looked at his surroundings that all looked unfamiliar until his eyes fell upon a figure looking at him; there was a little girl wearing clothes almost similar to his and green hair reaching only to her shoulders and a fairy at her side…

* * *

 _ **Alright thank you everyone for reading I hope you all enjoyed the next chapter, so I hope I get more reviews for this one then the last so please review.**_

 _ **Ok so that's all I got so I will see you later…**_

 **Next Chapter: The kokori spirits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of Darkness, Chapter 3: Kokori Spirits.**

 **special thanks to Douglas the Foundry Dovakiin for reviewing I appreciate it thanks! I shall also work on the problem you stated out.**

 **So without further ado chapter 3…**

* * *

Link could only stare as the little girl backed away slowly she was holding a basket of fruit and was eyeing him curiously, he checked his surroundings to see if anyone else was around but there wasn't this little girl was all alone in the woods. He slowly stood as best he can on his wobbly legs and the little girl took off into the forest "hey wait" he called after her, but it was too late she was already gone and he started to walk off in the direction she had took off to suddenly. He felt a little dizzy and then he heard that song that was all too familiar to him that always played in the sacred grove, so he thought he was there but it looked different the song itself was also different sounding a lot more joyful. He followed the sound as best as he could and came to a small clearing and saw the little girl sitting on a trunk playing an ocarina, she stopped once she spotted him and rose to her feet in alarm but he lifted his arms up showing her he was harmless. "I'm not going to hurt you look I'm unarmed all I want to know is where I am" he said slowly putting his arms back down, she seemed to relax as she slowly sat back down on the trunk and was swinging her feet around as the little fairy circled around her.

"What's your name?" he asked as he took a seat across form her on a separate trunk and she looked back up at him eyeing him curiously, Link was beginning to wonder if she could even talk and then she finally spoke "L-Link" she asked curiously. And he got alarmed wondering how this stranger suddenly knew him it had him more then nervous now,

"How do you know my name" he asked as he stood from his seat her eyes went wide with shock and she gasped.

She stood from her seat and ran into the woods but not before turning to Link and motioning him to follow and he did but curiously, last time he followed a girl into the woods he was attacked by a freakish shadow that stabbed him through the chest. He actually felt around after he remembered but he seemed fine none the less he took out his weapons and stayed on high alert, he never took his gaze off the little girl leading him to Nyru knows where and she wound turn every so often making sure Link was following. He saw her cross a small bridge that reminded him of the entrance to Ordon village and the thought made him sad as he remembered the tragedy, she stood at a small entrance and waited for him to catch up as he cautiously approached. Once he stood beside her he saw that it was a small little village that was inhabited with nothing but children and he put his weapons away, she then grabbed his hand and led him through the village the inhabitants eyed him curiously and whispered among themselves. She led him towards the back to an open meadow with a large tree that appeared to have a face and it seemed to take notice of them, "Saria what has thou come for this time" he stoke sternly to the little girl who stepped forward while dragging Link along.

"This stranger was in the last woods unconscious and he proclaims to be Link" she said, as she motioned towards the green clad hero at her side who still eyed the large Deku tree curiously.

"Hmm tis is indeed troublesome" he said as he seemed in thought staring at the hero and she looked between the two,

"Great Deku tree what is it" she asked the tree who seemed to be in concern about something.

"Tis Saria is not our Link but a descendant of the same bloodline" he spoke again,

"what?" she asked confused as she turned around to face Link again observing him more carefully this time, and indeed upon closer inspection he had some differences from the Link she knew.

"Young warrior how has thou came to be here" he spoke to Link who started to look uncomfortable about the situation was he being called an imposter.

"I was attacked in my village by a strange shadow he stabbed me through the heart and I thought I died but I woke up here where am I exactly," he replied and looked around confused as he still didn't know as to where he was at.

"But how can there be another Link again" Saria spoke up as she turned towards the Deku tree again,

"What's this about another Link last time I checked I was the only one" he asked the Deku tree in confusion, "and how do you seem to know me" he finished as both Saria and the tree gazed at him.

"Link the hero of time used to live here in this very village thou has seen, but he left on an adventure through time itself to save these lands. He succeeded and sealed away the evil Gerudo Ganondorf and reverse all the tragic evens done by that evil man, he was also returned to the time from once he came to relived those seven years he lost but left us again shortly after. He left us again in search of a friend and saved the land of Termina from great disaster from a wicked child, that was more then a century ago but his legacy still lives on with us even as he left this world away from us. Also young warrior I know of thou and thou legend for I have foreseen it Link Hero of Twilight the answers thou seek can be answered elsewhere, thou should head to the castle town and find the temple of time there your answerers await." He finished as he handed Link a small map.

"I read about the Hero of Time he is my ancestor his legend still lives on with us in the future Hyrule, I also knew about the kokori but I've never believed the stories of a village full of children that don't age and live for like what a century or two." He said turning back towards Saria who stared at him confused,

"I prey for your success hero even now as I speak I foresee terrible things happening in thou future" the Deku tree spoke again as Link nodded and headed out of the meadow accompanied by Saria. They both stayed silent until they reached the bridge again and Link looked back at the girl who seemed sad, he figured that the hero of time was a friend but being Hylian he passed away long ago. He took out a small bracelet he made for Ilia and approached the saddened child,

"Hey Saria," he spoke as he knelt to her level and she looked up to meet his gaze, "I know he was probably a good friend but here take this it will give you good luck, its also suppose to be enchanted with spiritual powers so the hero will always be with you in spirit." He finished and placed it in her palm and closed her hand around it and she looked up at him and seemed brighten up, she thank him and gave him a quick hug ad he turned to leave and she waved at the strange man who reminder her of a dear friend.

He entered a large open field he knew was Hyrule field and checked his map on how to get to castle town it wasn't far, but he still could of used Epona he though of his horse and hoped that no ill fate has bestowed her but he knew Zelda would watch over his mane. He made it in about two days travel the field was large and it did remind him of the good old Hyrule field he knew, he saw the gate lowering once the sun started to shine from the horizon and he approached and entered the town. It was busy with large crowds almost everywhere and rushed civilians trying to reach their destination and then he saw it, there was a large building off to the side that looked like a large cathedral and he headed in that direction also getting weird looks from people.

He entered the large building and headed towards the back where the doors opened for him as if they were expecting him, and there he saw it the Master Sword resting at its pedestal and his triforce mark shone a bright color once he approached. "You're the one who saved me and brought me here didn't you well I'm recovered its time to reclaim my body," he spoke to himself and placed both his hands on the sword and the world seemed to fall from his feet and he later joined it. He later found himself fall into yet another forest but the scenery looked as though it was from a dream it had that same blurry-ish look, "Oh there you are I've been looking for you" he heard a feminine voice call out to him and he took out his weapons and looked around. "Hey!" Midna suddenly appeared in his face and he got started and tumbled backwards she was also back in her imp form,

"Midna what are you doing here what is this place what's going on," he said as he put his weapons away and approached his old companion.

"This is the spirit world or realm if you will and I'm here to help you as always or you want to do this alone I'm fine with that," she said and crossed her arms and floated away a few feet.

"That's not what I meant so what's going on do you know how I got here?" he asked her in confusion and she turned to face him once again.

"Well long story short a Twili version of you is rampaging through Hyrule and I think he slowly form from when you entered that realm, must have been a side effect but from what I know my realm took all your Dark ambitions and emotions and turned them into a separate being. So he's kind of like your dark side he will do everything you would never do or say or think of doing, not only that but he can create shadow replicas of warriors both new and old so you can say he is very powerful and dangerous. I know of a way you can get out of here and reclaim your body so ready for another adventure, this will be the adventures of Link and Midna part two" she finished with a toothy grin and floated around him.

"Wait you said this is the spirit realm like in the afterlife then what are you doing here" he asked her but she avoided his gaze. "Midna he got to you didn't he" Link said sternly as he approached and clenched his hands into fists and she let out a sigh and turned to face him.

"Y-Yeah but don't worry about me this is about getting you back to the world of the living and this isn't the after life at least not yet, this is more like the boarder between life and death so your not completely dead however you die here your as good as gone." She finished and started to float off ahead of him and he quickly walked to catch up to her,

"So that must mean your not fully dead yourself there's a chance I can still save you and I promise I will," he said as they both continued to walked through the forest.

"I wouldn't worry about me your more important so let's focus on you for now," she said as she sat on his shoulders and grabbed onto his hair like reins.

"I don't believe that every life is worth saving and what are you doing" he replied as she seemed to be pulling his hair as if to tell him to go faster.

"Spoken like a true hero also I tire quickly and you're walking to slow, want to turn into a wolf and give to give me a faster lift" she replied with another toothy grin.

"Don't you dare I still have nightmares of those terrible days not to mention last time I got fleas" he said scratching him arm as he shivered, she however just laughed at the hero's misfortune and they soon made it to a large clearing to what appeared to be a town…

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile in a dark dungeon below the castle…

Zelda slowly opened her eyes to try to observe her surroundings but there wasn't much that was visible the room was mostly dark, a single torch near the back barely illuminated the room the walls where made of mossy brick and she saw several cells. She tried to move but found her hands where chained with chains hanging from the ceiling so she could only dangle there hopelessly, "your up for a moment I had began to felt worried" she heard a feminine voice but couldn't exactly tell where it was coming from. She saw another figure chained up like her but Zelda couldn't make out who it was until the figure was illuminated by the torch did she realize it was Ashei.

"Ashei what happened how did you end up in here oh Nyru please don't tell me he got all of you," Zelda said to her in a panic.

"No I was captured when I went on a mission to help some of our troops flee the city I stayed behind with a few others to hold the enemy off" she replied and Zelda seemed to calm herself a bit relieved there was still some left to fight but worried for her and Ashei's fate. "but don't worry I know a way to get us out I was just waiting for you to wake so we can escape, me and the troops have been sentence to execution by the imposter as an example but you however he's set something far worse for you." Ashei finished as she took something she appeared to be hiding in her mouth and dropped it at her feet, she grabbed what Zelda identified as a lock pick with both her feet and brought it up to one of her hands. She placed it into the key hole and after a while Zelda heard a click and Ashei unchained her other hand and she was free, she approached Zelda and unchained her as well and Zelda safely came down as well and clenched her wrist what was sore from the cuffs. Ashei approached the door to the cell and undid the lock there as well and the cell door swung opened, "follow me I know of a secret passage we can flee from that only the Hyrule royal family knows of" she whispered to Ashei.

"Alright let me free the others first" she responded with a nod and slowly made her way towards the back of the dungeons where it was darker, she heard several clicks and she later returned with twelve solders cautiously following her. Zelda placed a finger to her lips and motioned them to follow her and they quietly made their way down the long dark hall, Zelda was running her hand along the wall looking for a familiar little gadget she knew to be around that area and later found it. There was a weird shaped torch that was unlit and Zelda pulled it down and a secret passage revealed itself, the others catched up after retrieving their weapons and followed after the princess, "this passageway should lead us close to Kakariko village and from there we can meet with the others" Zelda whispered to Ashei. The warrior nodded and continued to follow the princess down the narrow passageway and then the sound of a horn being blow was heard. "PRISONER ESCAPE!" they heard shouts from troops above them but they quietly continued ignoring all the commotion going on above, they heard like two more horns being blown and the shouts of troops as they seemed to be heading towards the dungeon area in search of them…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile back with Link and Midna in the spirit world/realm…

They entered the small town awhile back it looked Hylian above anything else but many people of different races where there, Link was actually wondering what they were doing there but every time Midna would simplely say to get answers much to his annoyance. They received some weird looks especially in Midna's part it seemed as though these people never seen a Twili before, they however just ignored the looks and continued forward to Nyru knows where as Midna seem secretive all of the sudden. They came to halt in front of a tavern in the far edge of the town and then Midna looked around and then dragged Link into an ally, "Alright Link from what I came to understand in my time here there is a man or woman I can't freaking tell, anyways goes by the name of Sheik and supposeably knows a way out of the spirit realm." She whispered to him and then looked around to make sure that nobody was around still before she continued, "So go to the bartender and tell him your looking for someone when he asks you respond 'Raise' and then hell lead to him." she finished. Link nodded and mentally tried to remember everything the Twilight princess had just told him and then they stepped out of the ally, they approached the tavern where there was a large man blocking the entrance they tried to ignore him but he stepped in their way. Link came to a halt and eyed the man curiously wondering why he was preventing Link access "is there a problem," Link asked and the man spoke up in a deep voice,

"No Children allowed in the cavern" he responded as he motioned to Midna sitting on Links shoulders.

"Child!? Did you just call me a child?!" Midna demanded an answer from the man as she glared at him but her glare didn't seem to faze him.

"Now she can wait outside you my proceed" he said to Link completely ignoring Midna too,

"That's it let me at him all I need is five minutes to set mister melon head here strait!" she said as Link dragged her away and went back into the ally. "What the hell you doing Link I can take him" she said smacking the top of his head and crossing her arms.

"Well it's obvious that man isn't going to let you in there and you acting like a stubborn child is not exactly helping" he responded, and she turned top glare at him "look you can hide in my shadow like you used to do" he proposed.

"Fine" she responded with a pout and disappeared into his shadow and he just rolled his eyes and walked back to the cavern, the man moved aside to let Link in but then Link saw his shadow steal the mans money pouch and snicker while Link glared. "What we're going to need some cash" she said the threw him the pouch he put it away and decided he'll give it back when he heads out, he saw the place was full and many of the occupants have already succumbed to the negative effects of alcoholism. He approached the bartender that leaned on the counter "what can I help you with" he asked the green clad hero, Link leaned in and quietly told the guy,

"I'm here to look for someone" he said out of earshot to the rest and the bartender leaned in to respond,

"Who you looking for son" he responded waiting for Links respond the hero looked around before finally responding.

"Raise" he whispered to the bartender, who nodded in response and crossed his arms,

"I knew where you can find such a fellow but it's going to cost you kid" he said rubbing his fingers together as to tell Link he needed to pay. Link didn't have any but he remembered the bag Midna took and against his better judgment handed the man a white rupee, he figured he'll just pay the man back when he could but the bartender said it wasn't enough. Link handed him a handful of blue rupees and the man pocketed them and leaned in.

"Last door to the left give the man at the door this" he responded and handed link a small piece of silk with a symbol Link recognized to be Sheikah, Link thanked the man and headed towards the far end of the bar where he saw a man standing in front of a different door. Link handed him the piece of silk while the man eyed him curiously and opened the door and motioned Link to go in with his head, Link entered the room that seemed darker then what the bar was illuminated only by a small window in the back of the room. He saw a desk somewhere in the back and a silhouette sitting behind it with its legs on the table, "I heard you've been looking for me tell me what can I do for you" the figure spoke its red eyes stared at him…

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Meanwhile back with Zelda and the escaping troops…

They had made it to the end of the small passage and there was some stairs that lead up and they all climbed up and ended up in the outskirts of Kakariko village, once they all exited the cavern the passage lead to they saw themselves surrounded by dozens of armed troops waiting for them…

[][][][][][][][][]][][]

The resistance headquarters, location: classified.

Rusl and some of his other officers where in the large cellar around a large table with a map coming up with strategies on how to storm the castle by surprise, which is until a soldier came tumbling down the stairs all panicked and the group gave the man their attention. "Sir our scouts have reported that the people on th4e inside have escaped but are being attacked by the enemy and are dangerously outnumbered" he spoke quickly. Rusl and the others looked at each other and quickly raced after the man up the stairs,

"Quickly gather the troops we need to send assistance do you know who made it?' he said as they ran through the place alerting the troops to prepare for battle.

"We received word that it was Ashei and the rest of the troops that didn't make it out and Princess Zelda was reported to be among them," The trooper responded before Rusl dismissed him and he was relieved that they had made it out and rode of with a small army behind him…

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

Back with Zelda the troops had all taken their weapons out and prepared for a skirmish as did Ashei and she handed Zelda a rapier, they all dashed at their enemy despite their odds and the battle began the troops seemed to be focusing on taking everyone around Zelda out. No doubt to capture her again but she had no intention on going back and fought along side everyone, it wasn't hard to tell that they were loosing ground and fast as the enemy cornered them and when all seemed lost they heard a blow of a horn. They all looked towards the distance where they saw Rusl and a small army quickly advancing towards them. Zelda and the troops resumed their battle as Rusl and the others started to plow through the troops when he approached, he jumped off his mane and landed next to Zelda taking out the solder who was giving her a hard time. "Glad to see you made it out well" he said while battling off a few troops and gave her a confident smirk,

"Glad to see you are well yourself" she responded while knocking a soldier away who was advancing towards them the tables had turned, it wasn't long before the enemy either fled or surrendered and Rusl and his troops soon started to cheer at their victory. That is until a loud scrapping sound was heard but they couldn't tell where it was coming from because of the fog of war, then they all spotted a figure to the north creating sparks as he swung two blades at its side it was actually intimidating some of the troops. When the fog cleared they saw the imposter standing there as he glared at the small army ahead of him, Zelda along with Rusl and Ashei approached if he was foolish to come alone then they could over power him and end this here.

"Zelda my queen there you are I've been looking for you why didn't you tell me you were having a party with a few old friends" he said as he sheathed his weapons,

"Because I knew you would have shown up anyways" she responded back harshly while getting into a combat position but he just smirked.

"Give up you wretched imposter we have you outnumbered and heroes body or not you can't take all of us, so surrender now and give us back our friend and we might be merciful" Rusl spoke to the fiend.

"Strong words there friend but that's where you are wrong" he said with a sinister grin and threw several shadow orbs into the air that landed at his sides, the other troops backed away in fright but Zelda Ashei and Rusl stood their ground not being fazed by his trickery. The shadowy orbs stated to take different forms of foggy shadow with piercing glowing red eyes; warriors and Zelda instantly recognized the Sheikah that attacked her. Another formed into a large Goron with a massive war hammer in one hand; another appeared as a Zoran female with a large staff and blades at both ends, the next formed into a Gerudo woman holding nun chucks with blades at the tips. The next one formed into Zant but a darker foggy shadow version of him holding a large sword, the next one formed into king Bulbin holding a war hammer with both hands atop his boar he always rode, the last to appear was a shadowy figure that looked like Link but younger and a shadow fairy at his side. "Kill them all and bring me the princess!" he demanded and the shadows vanished and reappeared behind the troops, they were easily overpowered by the shadow forces and Zelda dashed at the grinning sinister being. He took out his blades and stopped her attack and sparks flew from the impact pushing him back a little, "is that any way to treat your king and future husband" he said sarcastically as he started to swing his blades around once more.

"I would rather die" she replied as she continued her assault on the fiend mocking the existence of the man she loved,

"That can be arranged if necessary but sadly you serve a greater purpose to me then all these scum so I need you in one piece body and soul" he replied sternly.

"You won't be taking another soul you already dishonored these fine warriors already" she replied and managed to scrape his leg as her anger made her attacks faster and fiercer.

He clutched his leg and she saw a red line appear across it and blood slowly trickle out and he stood back up and glared, "that leg hasn't fully healed yet has it princess" he said with a sinister smile approaching and kicked her injured leg with full force. Zelda cried in pain and fell to her knees the pain was too much and she clutched her injured leg that was stinging with immense pain, he kicked her sword away and grabbed her by the hair and threw her on the floor placing his foot on her chest to keep her down. "Now Princess watch hopelessly as your friends are cut down in front of you by some of the greatest warriors across time," he said motioning to the battle behind them where the shadows were easily beating her troops without breaking a sweat. The shadows cornered the remaining troops that seemed to beaten down to continue to fight except Rusl and Ashei, and Zelda watched them aim their weapons at them ready to finish them off. "Ashei, Rusl you two fought well I must commend you for your valor but rest assured my friends your death will not be in vein, you'll actually make a fine addition to my collection of warriors" he said to them before he slid a finger across his neck. His troops were about to advance until they heard another horn being blow and 'Link' turned to see a large Calvary advancing towards them. He ordered some of his shadow warriors to attack them and the rest to finish the others, and Zelda took this opportunity to kick him in the stomach and get away to retrieve her weapon while he was fazed.

"You just don't know when to give up do you couldn't you at least be grim at loosing" he said to her swinging his blades around,

"I don't give up when the life of the man I love is in peril" she responded harshly and dashed at him as did he and clashed their weapons again.

"well since you wont give up I think I'll show you my party gift now" he said when they separated and threw another shadow orb in front of her that formed into yet another shadow warrior, "allow me to introduce you to the princess of destiny" he said as the figure finished forming looking somewhat similar to herself and she knew at once this was the ancient princess of Hyrule. The shadow took out her own rapier and dashed at the other princess as they clashed weapons as 'Link' watched in amusement, Zelda looked into the glowing red eyes of her ancestor and from deep within it's like her soul was shouting 'help me'. She knew this imposter was using these warriors all against their wills after having defeated them in combat, the two princesses kept up their assault on each other having moves very similar and seemed to move in sync. The shadow princess managed to knock Zelda down and was preparing to finish her off until a blade came through the shadow, the princess split in half and vanished in a puff of black smoke and Ashei was standing over her. She offered her hand to Zelda and helped the princess to her feet she was staring to feel relieved and better about this battle, which is until the unthinkable happened when an arrow struck Ashei in the stomach and she fell to the floor. Zelda knelled at her side in panic as blood started to drip from her mouth and she could only stare hopelessly as Ashei's head fell limp to the floor and slowly closed her eyes, she gritted her teeth and formed her hands into fists and stood up to glare at the fiend who was holding a bow.

"You'll pay for that you asshole" Zelda shouted at him and he started to chuckle just fueling her anger more gripping her blade tighter turning her knuckles white, and she dashed at him with more force this time after giving a war cry and brought her weapon down on him. He blocked it with his blades but were cut in half from the force and Zelda slashed him across the chest leaving a large red slash across it, a black mark appeared on his chest and he feel to his knees clutching it. He started to throw up large woads of black goop on the floor as he screamed in pain, he was panting hard as he stayed on all fours and his twilight markings appeared shining very bright. Zelda just slowly backed away confused as to what was happening to the former hero, she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and he fell to the floor while goop slowly fell from his mouth. Zelda cautiously approached wondering if he might be dead and flipped him over the black mark disappeared and was replaced by a twilight mark, his eyes shot open again glowing bright red hand he stabbed Zelda on the shoulder with a dart. She backed away and took the dart out feeling dizzy and the world star5ted to spin, 'Link' grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a portal that formed behind her and later jumped through and it vanished.

"ZEDLA!" Rusl yelled as he saw what happened and cut down the Goron in his path that vanished into a cloud of black smoke, he approached the areas where she was previously but only saw large puddle of goop staining the floor and a fallen Ashei. He approached and picked up her arm trying to find a pulse as the last shadow warrior was finally cut down, although they won the battle and forced the imposter to retreat it didn't feel like a victory they lost a lot at that battle. He ordered some men to take her back to the base and to check the wounded and prepare a burial for the men lost that day; he looked towards the setting sun and preyed to the goddess to return Link soon for they were in desperate need of a hero to drive away the darkness…

* * *

 _ **Alright thank you everyone for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and come to understand more of the story, but if you get confused worry not more will be explained in the following chapters of the story so yeah.**_

 _ **So follow/favorite if you want it shows me that you like the story and want more, and as always feel free to review tell me what you think so far, please…**_

 _ **Ok that is all so I'll catch you guys later…**_

 **Next Chapter: The Heroes of legends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of Darkness, Chapter 4: Heroes of Legend.**

 **Hello I'm back here is the next chapter if anyone cares that is, hey I'm trying so just bare with me here so without further ado enjoy…**

* * *

"How do you know I was looking for you" Link asked the stranger still leaning back on the chair.

"I have eyes and ears on the outside one has to be prepared for anything especially for what's been happening lately or have you not notice," The Sheikah replied sternly and this time it sat up strait with hands on the table clasped together,

"Sorry but I woke up in the forest today came here that's all I know" he replied back watching the stranger eyeing him curiously.

"A newbie huh tell me stranger how do you know of me already most new residents take months before they learn of my existence, who exactly are you tell me your name" the Sheikah spoke again this time in a more demanding tone.

"My name is Link from Ordon" he replied back and the Sheikah rose from its seat instantaneously,

"LINK!? Your back what happened to you" the Sheikah blurted out in surprise and approached Link.

"How do you know me" he said starting to get a bad feeling about the situation, the Sheikah approached the widow at the back and opened the blinds to get a better look. Indeed this stranger was very similar to the hero of time in almost everyway, he too got a better look at the warrior not much was seen but he saw her red eye's staring back at him more clearly now. He could tell now by the sound of her voice and that look on her face it was indeed a woman under all that cloth, she moved to stand in front of the desk she was just previously sitting at.

"It's me Sheik don't you remember" she spoke sternly again,

"Sheik, what a creative name there friend but no I don't know you now its my turn to ask how do you know me," he said stepping forward eager to receive his answers this was getting more confusing by the minute.

"Yeah hold up there I'm the only one around here who should know about Link" Midna suddenly spoke coming out of Links shadow, she stood by his side with her arms crossed but Sheik seemed to get alarmed by her presence as she took out some needles.

"It's one of them! I get it now Link is under this witches influence" she spoke as they were surrounded by Sheikah warriors pointing their blades at Midna.

"Whoa, whoa easy its ok she's with me whatever you think happened she is not one of the bad guys," he said coming in between the warriors and the Twili princess.

"She's probably controlling you she made you say that didn't she" Sheik said and the others nodded in agreement with her,

"I don't work that way!" Midna shouted at them waving her arms in the air in pure annoyance.

"Why don't you tell me why you don't trust my companion in a more civilized manner," Link spoke up as he lowered the warrior's blades and approached Sheik.

"Well Shadows began attacking warriors at random that are just like your so called companion there, once a warrior faces one of theses they are never seen again pulled away from this world. The very same thing happened to you not so long ago and my mentor Impa, so now we know it was this malevolent being who took you well Link I promised to free everyone and I'm keeping that promise." Sheik responded a bit more coldly this time and threw her needles at Midna who swatted them away from with her hair,

"Look Sheik let me explain more clearly before you do something that can't be undone I am the descendant of the Hero of Time, I am know as Link the Hero of Twilight and this is my companion that help me saved Hyrule from Ganondorf after his resurrection." He said and Sheik stared back at him but she slowly stared to lower her weapons none the less much to Links relief,

"So you're not the Hero of Time he was really taken from us when we needed him most" Sheik spoke in a more solemn tone.

"I'm sorry but the same thing was happening to future Hyrule I was attacked by the one who is running the show and he took my body, from what I have learned he is also trying to destroy my soul so he can gain complete control as my body still fights him. Before he killed me the Master Sword send me to the Hero of Times time to keep me away from harm, after that it brought me here I was told you know of a way to the land of the living so I came to seek your aid, My companion here was killed by that very same shadow using my own two hands she is the ruler of those people but he somehow manipulated her power. He takes the souls of warriors and turns them into his slaves to do his bidding so I guess that's what happened to the Hero of Time and this Impa, I'm sure many more warriors will meet the same fate so Sheik help me bring this guy down for both of our times sake." Link finished and approached extending his hand towards the Sheikah who stood there arms crossed,

"We'll you are of the heroes blood so I guess I can trust you but I'm keeping an eye on her" She responded giving Midna a quick glare as well.

"Do what you want I couldn't care less" Midna responded and vanished into Links shadow once again,

"So what's the plan Hero of Twilight?" she spoke as she took her seat behind the desk again.

"First things first tell me what exactly is going on here" he said as he approached the table information was crucial after all…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The portal disappeared and she landed on the floor with a hard thud her head was pounding all those swirls and vortexes made her dizzy, she quickly rose to her feet and emptied out her stomach the hard way she then tried to leave only to collapse shortly after. She could only lie there on the floor hopelessly she closed her eyes to al least try to stop the spin of the world, she wanted to get up and run but the ground felt so comfortable at the moment and she gently placed her head down on it and felt the world fade away…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link and Sheik now walked down a forest trail in order to return to the land of the living they required the four element stones, Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth from there they must head to a place called the eternal chamber where it is said connects to the land of the living. The journey will be difficult with all the shadows Twilight Link has scattered around apparently he's building an army, he already has Hyrule under his thumb but soon other surrounding countries will meet a brutal fate. He's taking out heroes one by one now and old so that none stand in his way his main targets though where the Links, he already captured the hero of time he tried with Link but failed and as rumors go is being hunted down. The bad part is his dark counterpart can transverse dimensions as he pleases so Link has to be on guard and also keep an eye on Sheik, not only to make sure she doesn't make a move on Midna but to prevent her capture she seems like a formidable opponent. So he would hate to face her in a real one on one combat to the death and deep down inside he prays that nothing befell Zelda, the very thought of her is was keeps him pushing forward despite his weary or tiredness.

"I think we should rest here for the night" Sheik said as she set her bag down on the ground and let out a exhausted breathe,

"I think we can go on for a few more hours time is not on our side" he said as he turned to face her.

"Link you must save your energy for the road ahead as it become more treacherous and fatal" Sheik said sitting down on a nearby boulder,

"I hate to admit it but she's right Link remember last time you pushed yourself so hard that Zant easily overpowered you, and in case you forgot turned you into you know what" Midna said as she came out of Link's shadow with a toothy grin and he cringed.

"Alright fine I guess we can rest for a few hours" he said finally setting his bag down as Sheik gathered some sticks to light a small fire, "you go ahead and rest we can take shifts sleeping and keeping an eye out" Sheik said as she set a large pile of sticks down.

"I think you should go first I'll take first watch I got some energy to spear" he said as he sat down near the fire she had started.

"Why don't you both sleep I can keep an eye on things I only need to rest after 78 hours after all" Midna said taking a seat near the fire as well,

"As if I'd trust you while I sleep no thank you and even if I do it will be with one eye open" Sheik responded back harshly and the twilight princess growled under her breathe.

"Do whatever you please but I'll be keeping an eye out for Link he'd rather trust his life to a friend, then a complete stranger who looks like she can easily slit his throat in his sleep" Midna replied and crossed her arms.

"Say's the stranger who can literally hide in ones shadow I'd be more cautious of that" Sheik responded sternly leaning back on the large boulder, Midna growled again and clenched her hands into tight fists Link however just sweat dropped it's going to be a looong night…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Link was walking down a little cobblestone path he knew and missed so much lively flowers decorated at the sides of the path, the gardens at Hyrule Castle never seemed to fail to amaze the hero and then he saw her tending to the garden. The princess of Hyrule herself he picked up the pace to reach her how he had missed her he wanted to hold her in his arms again, "Zelda" he called out excitedly and she turned and gave him a warm smile as he got closer. But when he was a couple of feet away his vision went static and he stopped for a moment, and it looked like time was frozen, Midna then appeared in front of the hero looking frustrated and approached the hero with a angry pout. "So Link I was thinking when that She-devil finally goes to sleep we can go off on our own" she said._

 _Link being started at her sudden appearance tumbled backwards and fell to the floor "M-Midna what are you doing here," he asked confused as he no longer had any clue as to what was going on,_

" _oh I went into your dream to talk to you privately since that witch wont take her eyes off me, and since we already know what to do, what do you say we go off on our own from here eh just like old times," she said and elbowed him playfully and winked._

" _No we need her help and also your invading my privacy here I never said you can go into my dreams," he said as he stood up disappointed oh how he wished this scenario was real._

" _What you mean you actually trust that she she-devil!?" Midna said as she grabbed the hero by his collar and shook it,_

" _Well she hasn't given us a reason not to right" he said as he pulled away from her and pouted._

" _Fine but when you wake up one morning because she slit_ _y_ _our throat don't come crying to me" she said and disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke…_

 _[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

Link shot up from his resting place and looked around the sun had started peeking through the horizon driving away the darkness, he saw Sheik approach with a small red sack "You hungry I got us some breakfast" she said tossing him an apple.

"Yeah it's probably poisoned" he heard his shadow grumble to itself, he just ignored it and bit into the fresh apple it tasted so good. Once they were all packed again Sheik showed him a map showing their current position and how near they where to the destination, but once they get close they are going to have to keep an eye out for suspicious moment as the jungle was guarded. After crossing a large field out of the forest they entered a dark green jungle afterwards, the rest of the day went on fine with Link and Sheik sharing battle strategies and finding flaws in the temple, they managed to find an alternate route so to not enter through the main entrance and alert the enemy. It was lightly guarded but that was because it was hard to reach because they had to climb a massive cliff to succeed, it wasn't going too simple but at least it will get them to their destination much easier and less dangerous and of course Midna was against it…

"Ten to one you both plummet to your deaths halfway up" she said staring up at the large cliff that seemed to reach the heavens,

"Midna come on I've seen worse then this during the twilight war your just being paranoid" he said with a scoff like this thing was no big deal.

"No I'm being rational and realistic and since when does the hero of courage run from of fight" she responded back with a pout,

"I'm not running but it'll save us more time if we don't spend the whole time taking out every single enemy we come across" he said as he took a hold of a vine and started to climb

"Well we better got a move on Link if we want to reach our destination before sundown this is not a great place to be once the sun settles," Sheik said starting the climb herself and going at incredible speeds seems like she has done this plenty of times before. Link managed to get the hang of it in a while after and managed to catch up he looked down and saw that they where way above the tree lines now, 35m up to be exact but like another 50m to go when Link heard the word 'shortcut' he imagined something simple. But climbing a huge cliff that seems to be somewhere around 90m tall is the last thing he expected, it wasn't before long that the cliff stated shaking and Link and Sheik had to cling into the vines for dear life.

"What's going on I thought you said this was safe!" Midna shouted over the rumbling while also shooting a glare at the Sheikah,

"This never happened before and it's not suppose to" Sheik shouted a reply and then swung from her vine and took link with her across to the other side, before he could ask a large serpent took a chunk out of the place Link was moments ago before retreating back in.

"What the heck was that" Link said in alarm as they continued ascending,

"That's the guardian of the temple but it doesn't make since it only hunts at night something must be wrong if its out in the morning," Sheik replied as she pushed Link aside as the serpent tried to swallow the hero again but it also managed to snap the vine Sheik was holding. He heard a short yelp and turned to see the Sheikah plummeting to her death,

"SHEIIIK" Link shouted at her but there wasn't anything he could do but then the unthinkable happened, Midna catched Sheik with her hair and brought her back up to where she and Link where. Link Turned to face his companion with the grin and she shot him a glare,

"Don't" she said as she went back inside Links shadow Link just decided to keep on going despite wanting to mock Midna. They heard a loud screeching roar from under them and they saw the large serpent going at them jaws wide open, its long black tong extended wanting to get a taste of it's prey and it's four fangs ready to pierce through the victim. In a last act of desperation Link pushed Sheik aside as the tong wrapped around Links leg and pulled him into the open jaws of the serpent, with Link inside its jaw it retreated into a large cavern from once it had come, he pulled out his sword and stabbed the top of the serpent's mouth forcing it to reopen its jaw again. Midna then used her hair to clamp the serpent's mouth shut and Link stabbed the creature in one of its green glowing eyes, the serpent started thrashing around and Midna kept pushing it back by hurling boulders at it, and soon enough she pushed in to the end of the cavern and fell off the cliff. Link fell to his knees short after panting hard while also letting out short grunts of pain and Midna approached with worry, Sheik swung into the cavern shortly afterwards looking impressed that they managed to drop the serpent "Nice work," she complimented Link.

"Thanks it was nothing" he said with a chuckle but feel to his knees again clutching his knee as grunts of pain escaped his lips, he rolled up his pant leg to see a nasty gash the serpent left behind no doubt he had been poisoned as he feel to the floor moments later. "LINK" Midna and Sheik said in unison and approached the hero who was letting out deep breathes clutching the injury,

"here I have something that will help you" Sheik said as he approached and took out a small bottle filled with green liquid, "I'm going to need you to hold him down" Sheik said to Midna as she opened the bottle and moved Links hand aside. Midna gave her a nod and prepared knowing that the idiot hero will stop the Sheikah from healing him or was she really, Midna felt uncertain but didn't want to risk putting Links life on the line but if Link died she was going to make sure Sheik follows the same fate. Sheik started dropping small droplets on the wound and loud sizzling noises came from it as if it was burning his leg, he instantly moved to push the bottle away but Midna restrained him as he stared breathing extremely loud now and shut his eyes tight, Sheik continued and Link gritted his teeth letting out grunts of pain now and then. "I know it burns but this is the only thing that will purge the venom from your system" She said to Link as she continued to pour.

Midna started to stroke Links hair in an effort to calm him down "there, there you big baby it's almost over" she mocked him, Link then let out what sounded like a chuckle and a grunt and that's when Midna turned back to Sheik, "How do you know this will actually cure Link" she said as the Sheikah finished and put the cap back on the bottle and stood to face her.

She lifted her cloth shirt a little to expose the side of her stomach where a large scare ran across and then placed it back down, Midna just nodded an understanding nod and pulled her hair back from restraining Link,

"We have to bandage that up now so it will heal" Sheik told Link and took some bandages from her pouch and approached.

"Next time this happens just put me down" he said as she bandaged up his injured leg and he seemed to relax after that with the pain subsided,

"Duly noted" Sheik replied with a chuckle as she stood back up and offered Link a hand he took it and stood up, "can you walk?" she asked him as he nodded his head and limped away.

"So now what he start to climb up again?" he said looking towards the entrance of the cavern,

"That will not be necessary this large cavern should lead us to our destination I didn't say anything about it because I knew that thing would be asleep in here, but what's strange was it was awake that thing should only be active in the nighttime but since you took it out we should be fine." She responded and started heading off and Link followed after her, they stayed silent after that the only sound was that of dripping water and their almost silent footsteps on the dirt for a cavern it was surprisingly bright, a normal cavern would have to light source once so ever but this was lit as if there where invisible torches around. He took a glance at Midna, who was following closely behind him looking bored out of her mind. Then Sheik signaled them to stop and slowly crouched forward and motioned for them to follow her movements, they both peeked from behind a small wall to see a gigantic cave with large black crystals hanging from the ceiling, there was a pathway on top a large pool of water that also appeared black in color the pathway led to a altar with a large green tablet. The walls had many shiny valuable objects sticking out of it from gold to gems and diamonds and even rupees one could build an entire nation with all that fortune, they headed down the small path and headed towards the tablet he guess was one of the elements. He was wondering why it was just unguarded but remembered the large serpent maybe that's what it was protecting, when they approached the alter it became trapped in a cage and the entrances sealed shut. Link and Sheik took out their weapons and got into a battle stance…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

She opened her eyes to observe her surroundings again the headache was gone and the world was no longer spinning like crazy, she still felt a little lightheaded and nauseous though but she now realized she was in a forest of sorts full of green vegetation. She felt some more bile coming up her throat but forced it back down puking was the last thing she wanted to do right now, she knows those types of portals and they do not have this type of side effect unless, unless something disrupts the process like her being forced into the portal by Twilight Link. She needed to find a way back and fast things really did go down hill in that battle. She preyed that no one else got harmed in the battle after remembering that Ashei was wounded badly in the last battle, she sat down on a rock as her head started spinning again and she fell to the floor tightly clutching the grass. Another headache but this time more harsh she felt as if her head was going to burst open any minute, she felt the world fading away again no matter how desperately she fought it she could stay cautious any longer. She heard some light footsteps approaching and thanks to her sharp hearing she picked them up while they where still at a distance, she wanted to spring to her feet ready to fend of this person if needed but the world was already fading away and she cursed her fate. "Hey miss are you alright" she heard a small child's voice speak to her but that's all she heard before the world turned dark, there where other noises but they where all but silent whispers….

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link and Sheik stood back to back with Midna sitting on Links head looking around at the surroundings for any suspicious movement, the all heard the water behind them move and slowly turned around to see large serpent glaring down at them. It let out a screeching roar as it stood in there faces is if trying to intimidate its foes but the heroes where only disturbed by one thing the creatures foul breathe. "Wow and I though wolf links breathe smelled" Midna spoke up waving her hand in front of her face that had a disgusted look to it, the serpent responded by lashing out at them and taking a bite out of the air they where just previously occupying. It lashed its tong out to grab Links leg again but he moved out of the way and it grabbed Midna instead, Link Jumped into the air after shouting his infamous war cry and chopped the leviathans tong off. The serpent screeched again as black goop feel from its mouth and it thrashed around a bit before falling into the water, and Midna let out a sigh of relief and turned to the other two "Now is it dead" she asked in a annoyed tone.

"No we just made it angry" Sheik spoke out as she crouched down and placed her hand on the floor feeling the movements of the snake, and then started to take out some needles and getting into a battle stance "get ready here it comes!" she warned and Link got into a combat stance as well but they where caught off guard when the serpent came from behind, lucky though Midna noticed and used her hair to clamp its mouth shut before it managed to swallow the hero of twilight. It reared back its head and it's cheeks inflated and Sheik immediately got alarmed and pushed the other two behind a large rock, the serpent spat a large woad of acid in the spot they where just previously at and a loud sizzling noise came from the small puddle.

"Oh great now it's spitting shit at us" Midna spoke as the serpent melted the large lock they where taking cover behind from its attack, it was about to shoot its acid again but Midna shoved a large lock in its mouth before it released the acid unto the heroes. Link took the opportunity to attack it while it was distracted spitting out that rock and sliced its head clean off, the serpents head sank under the water and its body soon followed it plunging into the black water and the heroes all sighed in relief. They all stiffed when they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see what the source was and Sheik felt her sorrows return…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda awoke in a small head there was a warm blanket over her body and a small cloth placed over her forehead, she took a look at her new surroundings but there wasn't much a small bookshelf in the corner a small little table in the other with two little seats next to it. a small dresser with a vase on top and a small little flower in it the place looked like a little playhouse, she saw a little fair enter the room and tingled a little in alarm and headed out the room in a hurry after spotting Zelda. She sat up on the small little bed confused her headache was completely gone now in fact she felt as if she had rested for days now, but she hoped she hadn't there wasn't a single day she could afford to waste with the crisis that's happening currently. Moments later she saw the fairy enter again but this time followed by a little girl wearing a green tunic similar to Links she also had green hair that reached to her shoulders, Zelda just gave the little girl a smile before she spoke up "Hello there" she spoke softly as she fully sat up on the bed.

"Hi are you feeling better" the little girl responded back with a slight smile of her own,

"I am thank you, but how did I end up here if you don't mind me asking" Zelda asked a little curiously.

"I found you in the lost woods unconscious so I brought you here, but your not the first seems like people keep falling from the sky" the little girl responded as she took a seat at the table.

"What do you mean I'm not the first" Zelda asked her curiosity getting the best of her,

"Well there was this other guy and gave us a crazy story also looked a lot my best friend he too fell from the sky, and I found him unconscious and brought him here the Deku Tree informed me he was not from this time but the future. But that he ended up here in a twisted form of events but he informed me he already left this world, what had me confused was the Deku tree said he was a lost spirit that needed to return home to his body" she finished explaining. Zelda took all that information in as she was looking deep in thought and then another question popped into her head,

"Tell me did you happen to catch this persons name by any chance?" Zelda asked the little girl.

"He called himself Link" she responded Zelda however stood from her bed in an instant upon hearing that name,

"LINK! What happened to him do you know where he took off to?" Zelda asked her in a panic.

"No I don't sorry and also how do you know Link" she answered while asking a question of her own,

"Well he and I are from the same place actually and he was taken from us I thought he died but…" Zelda didn't finish and she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I think we better go talk to the Deku tree" The little girl said as she headed towards Zelda and grabbed her hand to lead her outside,

"Thank you uh, sorry I don't think I've catched your name yet mines Zelda by the way" she responded to her.

"Well Zelda my name is Saria" the little girl responded back before they went out the door; Zelda couldn't help but sake the feeling that she heard that name before. As did Saria the hero of time introduced her to the princess long ago but she guess like Link that this woman was her descendent. And once outside Zelda saw she was in a small village with nothing but small children everywhere, the little houses they inhabited looked like they where cut into dead trees which most of them were.

Saria led her to a small meadow that had a large tree with a face on it which actually surprised Zelda but the thing actually spoke, "ah so I see thou has finally awakened" it spoke sternly while Zelda eyed it curiously.

"Yes she awoke a while back, great Deku Tree she is from the other Links time and she need to leave to save her people, so I brought her to you so you can tell her how to go back as well" Saria spoke up to the tree.

"Wait what do you mean _other_ Link and where or when exactly am I" Zelda asked staring to become confused, the Deku Told her the same story he told Link and that was not all he had other information to tell her as well.

"Furthermore, 'he continued,' the malevolent being also managed to find himself here and is hunting you down but lucky he ended up in the Gerudo dessert, but for your sake as well as ours we must return you home you are desperately needed there. But before thou leaves there are some urgent matters I must tell you the shadow who hunts you is after your triforce of wisdom, he already claimed the courage after he takes yours you will be deemed useless to him he needs to perform a ritual, one that I'm sure you will not survive it is that horrible to endure, he is also capturing the sages to release Ganondorf and with both of your triforce's he will take the triforce of Power as well. If he claims all three he will become unstable and unstoppable, reach a point of 'critical mass,' thou must ensure Link reclaim his body that will weaken the fiend greatly enough to be killed. May the goddesses watch over thou" he finished and Zelda nodded her taking in all the information.

"So Deku tree one last thing how did Link return maybe I can use the same method and return as well" she added shortly afterwards,

"That I cannot answer my dear thou has to get the items necessary for opening another portal your magic abilities should suffice, go to Lake Hylia there you will meet a master of potions he should have the ingredients you need give him this," he said and handed Zelda a map and a letter. "When thou have acquired the necessary items you may return here I shall help thee return home safely," he added shortly after.

"Thank you I appreciate the help I must be on my way then" She said and turned to leave the meadow, Saria gave her a small sack with food for the road ahead. She also told Zelda of a ranch she heard about a days travel northeast where Zelda can get a horse; Zelda thanked the little girl for all her help she also noticed a bracelet on her arm and she knew Link had already been there, which brought her great joy to know the hero was still alive…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Sheik and Link where now circling around the new foe who suddenly appeared it was one of those Shadow Warriors he was told about, although Sheik looked uneasy like she knew the person and unpleasant memories returned, but all Link saw was a Gerudo woman that looked like a foggy shadow with glowing red eyes. She was holding a nun-chuck in each hand with a sharp blade at the ends of them, and she too was circling around as all three on them stared each other down. Midna stayed off to the side deciding she better let Link handle this one before she gets dragged away as well, the last thing she wants to do is become another obstacle in Links path. The Gerudo Woman charged as did Sheik who took out a large hunting knife clashed weapons with the deadly woman of the dessert…

* * *

 _ **Alright everyone thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as I out a great amount of time planning out these scenarios, and Like always feel free to review and tell me what you think or you know to point out mistakes.**_

 _ **That's all I got so yeah I'll catch you guys later…**_

 **Next Chapter: The Seven Sages…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: the seven sages.**

 **Alright sorry for the late update and as long as the views keep flowing in I'll keep going, so don't worry about this story stopping I wont care about the reviews, follows and favorites as much as the views. That's what really counts right, alright I'll stop rambling now enjoy!**

* * *

Sheik ran forward and started to engage in combat with the Gerudo warrior they both seemed evenly match as far as Link could tell, sparks kept flying from their weapons as they tried to deal blows to each other Sheik was using the large hunting knife to attack. Link wanted to jump in there and help but was a bit uncertain if he wanted too he might just get in the way. Link then heard movement in the water behind him and saw the Serpent rise from the water sprouting two heads now. "You got to be kidding me!" he groaned as he got into a battle stance the serpent however just let out a screeching roar and started to spit acid at Link, he hid behind another large rock with Midna who looked equally annoyed by the fact that the fiend just wont die.

"Link apparently the only way to kill this thing is by destroying the heart there's a problem though it's hide is too tough to penetrate," she said to him as they ducked out of the way as the serpent crushed the rock they where hiding behind just moments ago.

"Great so now what!" he said as he continued to dodge the two heads trying to chomp on him but to no avail.

"You tell me!" she said as she managed to get a large rock stuck in the left ones mouth. It however easily broke it down with some acid, the leviathan turned to glare at Midna as it started to spit acid at her and Link got a idea its super risky but there was no other way. He picked up a rock and threw it at one of their heads and it turned and one of the heads headed towards Link with open jaws, he grabbed a small pillar and stuck it in its mouth forcing it to stay open as Link lit a bomb and prepared to shove it down its throat. The serpent however crushed the pillar moments later and clamped its mouth shut swallowing Link whole. Midna could only stare in disbelieve at how stupid Link could have been to come up with something like that. Sheik hadn't noticed yet as her battle with the Gerudo woman continued at the other side of the large cave, It made a move to grab Midna but she clamped it's mouth shut with her hair and tossed it aside she when noticed it roar in pain and start thrashing around.

Link held onto the claw shot tightly as he dangled on the fiends' throat before he fell into its stomach and melted in all the acid. He started to climb a little but then stopped being in thought then a smirk spread across his face as he took out his sword with his other hand, he cut a hole in the things throat allowing him to enter the rest of the body he was in luck as he saw the creatures vital organs. Lungs liver heart they where all there although Link shouldn't have been able to see anything the heart surprisingly was glowing a dark green color, he approached and stabbed a large hole into it he got splashed by green goop as the gash got bigger. He lit another bomb and shoved it into the heart and made a run back into the leviathans' throat.

Midna watched as the serpent continued to thrash around then the chest area glowed a dark green briefly before she saw a large flash from within, the serpent let out one final screeching roar before it fell to the floor and curled up and motionless. Its once black skin turned to look like ash it seems the serpent dried up as it died she saw one of heads jaw moving slightly and she thought what now, but she was surprised to see Link squirm out of it serpents mouth covered in all kinds of green goop. He spotted her and walked over with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head while she approached, she slapped him across the face when she stood in front of him "don't scare me like that you Idiot!" she scolded him. He just stood there panting with his hands over his knees crouched over trying to catch his breath also shaking his head at Midnas reaction.

He quickly got back into his feet when he heard the clashing of weapons, and remembered about the shadow and quickly dashed over to where Sheik was still engage in battle with it. Link took out his bow and steadied himself waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, "SHEIK MOVE" he called and she back flipped out of the way and he shot the arrow the Gerudo woman however catched the arrow before it hit her. Link was actually hoping that would happen as a smirk spread across his face and the arrow blew up sending the shadow crashing on the wall, Sheik quickly approached and held it down before it got the chance to raise itself again and took out a large purple glowing dagger. Sheik clutched it tightly with both her hands staring down at the shadow who gave her a cold glare with it's glowing red eyes, "Nabooru I'm sorry" she whispered and brought the knife down unto the shadow pricing it through the chest. She shadow let out one final gasp and stared down as its chest as black goop started to quickly ooze out, it seems as if the shadow was removed from the body as it turned to normal "Sheik I knew we could count on you." It whispered as it slowly faded away with a smile of satisfaction she was finally free.

Link stared from the distance as Sheik stayed on her knees staring at the floor where the figure was minutes ago he heard the dagger fall to the floor with a loud cling, Link approached and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder he was guessing she knew that person. "Why didn't you tell us you had a way to get rid of the shadows?!" Midna said as she approached with her arms crossed, Link however didn't mind that fact he knew she had a good reason for not telling them.

"No one ever makes it this far, I failed all of them they trusted me and I let them down" she whispered back looking at her black stained hands from the goop.

"Well you don't have to worry about that I fought way worse then this trust me" Link said as he offered his hand to her, she took and stood up.

"I'm sorry guess I underestimated your skills hero of twilight, I just thought it was going to end the same way as it always does so I keep things on the down low. I want to explain everything to you down to the last detail but give me some time, I still need to get to know you better before I can give you all my secretes but I will tell you this though there was seven of us in the beginning. We were the most powerful around here so we took the task of defeating the shadows and now I'm the only one left, that Gerudo I just defeated was one of them and it pained me that I let them down I wasn't strong enough. Eventually they were falling one by one before my eyes I managed to escape however but I could never live it down how I failed everyone including myself," Sheik finished as she sheathed the dagger and began to slowly walk away. Link now understood this woman was carrying a huge weight on her shoulders and he felt as if he can help take the load off…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda saw over the horizon a tall wooden fence she guessed was this famed 'Lon Lon Ranch' she was told about, to the north however she saw a stone wall with a drawbridge she knew this was castle town the old one at least. As much as she would love to have a look around she knew time was not on her side she had to hurry. He moved onwards and saw several wagons on the road ahead carrying goods to and from the castle town; she saw the sigh that read 'Lon Lon Ranch' she picked up the pace eager to reach her destination at last. When she entered the establishment she saw many workers around the place doing different tasks around the place, she then noticed a man with red hair standing at the far edge giving orders so she guessed he was in charge. When he noticed her approaching he held up a hand to the worker currently speaking to him and approached Zelda, "hello there young lady welcome to Lon Lon Ranch how can we be of service to you today?" he said her with a kind smile.

"I was actually looking to buy a horse from you" she said as the man nodded in understanding.

"I see well your in luck lass we have four great manes ready for your choosing" he said as he motioned another one of his workers to come over but then the one behind him cleared his throat. The red hair man turned to him and the worker whispered something to him and he slapped his forehead, "goodness you're right I'm sorry miss my apologies we actually only have three sorry for the mix up" he said to her but she just waved it off. The other worker approached a young teen by the look of it with spiky black hair, "Kyle would you be so kind as to go show our guest to the stable so she may find a suitable mane." He said to the teen which nodded and motioned Zelda to follow him and the red haired man turned back to the other worker and resumed their business; they approached the stables where there where three horses in the front and one way in the back all locked up. She observed the three horses but the one in the back caught her attention the most it's orange color and white hair, it reminded her so much of Epona the thought saddened her she wondered what happened to her and hope she was safe and well.

"What's wrong with the one in the back" she asked as she turned to face the young teen.

"Oh that one was locked up because it never listens to anyone and is always thrashing around," he responded and took a quick glance at it. Zelda however went to go approach the mane and the young teen freaked out, "Wait! Don't go near it it's too dangerous" he said he seemed as if he wanted to stop her but was too afraid. Zelda slowly approached the mane who huffed when it noticed her presence, she stared at the mane that seemed to glare back at her it started to stomp on the ground as if to intimidate Zelda but she stood her ground. The mane was not expecting this usually when it does this is frightened off any who got close; she slowly extended her hand towards it as the horse started looking uneasy about it.

"Easy, it's ok, easy now" she said as she gently stroked the bridge of its nose but then pulled her hand back quickly as the horse started to thrash around, Zelda however still stood her ground the mane mere inches from her looking as if it might strike her with it's front hooves any second. She then took out a small ocarina Link gave her a while back and played the Eponas song on the small instrument, the mane called down shortly afterwards seeming to enjoy the soft tone of the song. When Zelda finished the mane slowly approached her and she rubbed the bridge of its nose again gently and took out an apple from the small pouch Saria gave her, she feed it the apple and it seemed to calm itself even more and Zelda stroked its hair. She then heard some clapping behind her and turned to see the man with red hair approach with a large smile on his face.

"That was amazing! Wow I never seen something like that in a long time, you remind me of my grandmother she had a connection with horses. She would always tame the wildest of manes it seemed as if all the horses adored her I tried to carry her legacy but, it seems like I don't really have that gift let me thank you for it you cane have that mane for free as long as it's happy I'm good." He said as he stared at the horse who was relaxed for once.

"I can't do that please let me give you something in return for it" Zelda replied.

"It's fine really I've been trying to hard to make this horse calm and gentle like the rest but I don't know where I went wrong, I think I may have gave her the wrong approach and it seems fond of you here is a saddle and everything else you need." He finished and handed her the equipment and she saddled up the horse that had no problem with it either it seemed happy. Zelda grabbed the reins and walked it out of its small settlement Zelda stood in front of the red hair man who took one last look at the horse,

"So long Tulia I hope you a happy journey and life" he said as he began to walk away but then Zelda stopped him.

"Wait I didn't catch your name, mines Zel… " she said but thought I wasn't a good idea to tell people her real name outside of the Kokori, she tried to think of something and he turned back around.

"My apologies Zel I'm Talon the second it was a pleasure to meet you" he said as he turned back around and headed out the back door, she did the same but through the front and when she was outside she mounted Tulia and galloped at top speeds out of there towards her destination, Lake Hylia…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link was currently ascending the cliff again they would of went out the front, but shortly after all the enemies outside noticed the commotion and headed inside. They grabbed the element stone and quickly got out the back and started ascending the large cliff; it actually was easier going down then up and was glad they no longer had to deal with a large serpent. When Links feet touched solid ground again he let out an exhausted breathe this has been a looong day already and Link was indeed. They moved onward and by the time they got out of the jungle the sky had began to turn orange and that's when Sheik set her bag down and turned around, "we should rest here for tonight we're going to need all of our energy for tomorrow" she said as she set down some large sticks to start a fire. Link set his things down and sat near the fireplace leaning against a large rock obviously exhausted from the days activities.

"Hey do you think we can get some horses it'll make this trip a lot faster," he said leaning backwards with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I guess we can for the next mission I didn't in this one because it was stealth mission and horses aren't the best at being stealthy, once we get back into town I should be able to get us some horses besides the next destination as too far to walk." She responded and started going through a small red pouch and tossed Link an apple and some bread which he catched, and immediately started to devour his food he was pretty hungry after all this day just took it out of him especially that climb. After he finished with his food he dose off while drinking a bottle of milk shortly afterwards he wasn't sure but we could have swore he was hearing voices. And Sheik decided to try to rest today, even despite having some doubt about Midna but she did save her but still she gave the Imp one last glance before falling asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda rode through the long fields of Hyrule eager to reach her destination even in the dead of night she tried to shake the sleep away knowing it will do her no good, Tulia started slowing down as Zelda's grip weakened she was desperately fought against her weariness. Her eyelids felt like they weighed way more then usual and keeping them opened was becoming more difficult by the minute. She could stay awake for long periods of time but the portal malfunction that occurred somehow ended draining her energy, not only that but the 30 minutes of rest she got back at Kokori village wasn't nearly enough to replenish her energy. When something disrupts the portal from reaching the destination that was destined to reach many horrible effect can occur she was actually lucky, things could have been far worse for her she only hoped that Twili Link got a worse fate since it was his portal. If this was any other day she would have been able to stay awake without trouble for sure.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link awoke the next morning to the sound of something sizzling and a mouth watering smell entered his nostrils, that made his eyes snap wide open his stomach began rumbling telling him it wanted whatever that smell was. He sat up and saw that over the campfire was something slowly roasting, Sheik was turning the thing slowly so it'll cook from all sides he only guest she awoke early and went hunting. He was staring at the meat slowly turning making his appetite grow he hasn't had meat in a while but was he craving it like crazy. He actually couldn't wait to sink his teeth into it as well but maybe that was his wolf side thinking. "Gees Link you're staring to drool" he heard Midna say from behind him, he turned and saw her lying atop a large rock with a smirk,

"Well good morning to you too" he responded back sarcastically as he stood up and stretched and placed his o-so infamous cap on his head.

"Looks like bed hair is a common thing for heroes" he heard Sheik say from the other side still focused on cooking.

"Right, I've never seen a more tangled mess in my life" Midna added shortly afterwards and Link gave Sheik an annoyed look.

"Not you too there is a reason for my cap so I don't have to waste 30 minutes each morning untangling it and all that other stuff," he responded.

"Nah it's just your reason to be lazy" Midna said in a mocking tone,

"For once I agree with you" Sheik said and although it couldn't be noticed she was smiling behind the cloth covering her face.

"Man you girls and your hair and accessories and all that stuff do you not care about anything else," he said in a groan like voice remembering Zelda also had a conversation with him about his hair.

"Alright though back to business we need to head out now if we are to make it to our next destination by nightfall," she said as she started to pack up her belongings.

"Do we at least get time to eat" Link said as he stared at the meat again.

"Actually that isn't for you," Midna said as she held up her hand and Link could only stare in desperation at the food.

"Yes that is for a bribe but you can always help yourself to some bread" Sheik said as she walked away and Midna giggled at Links reaction.

"What! Of come one piece couldn't hurt I haven't eating any meat in almost two whole days I think I can't go on any longer," he plead and Sheik turned back to face him and tossed him a piece which to his embarrassment he went to catch it like a dog after a Frisbee. And for once he heard Sheik laugh granted it was more of a chuckle but it was something; he thought she was all serious and depressed after the events that occurred to her. But Midna however was laughing hysterically especially knowing of Links secret.

"Since when did you both become best friends," he said as he happily ate his meat but the other two ignored him surly there was something going on between the two, and after Sheik cut up the rest of it and placed it in separate wrapped cloths to preserve it for later they were off. The road back to the town wasn't much to it they arrived quiet quickly and Sheik told them to wait in the tavern where they met while she got them some horses, Link decided to have a drink not alcoholic like everyone else was doing but a large glass of milk. Midna of course hid in his shadow again because of every ones current fear of 'Twilight Shadows.' Sheik came back later and informed Link that she managed to acquire some steeds, when they headed back out Link saw that she actually purchased two small horses and he turned back to Sheik. He gave her another unamused look hoping that maybe this was another one of her jokes,

"What I couldn't afford grown horses you know how much those things cost," she responded as she mounted one of the horses that are about their height. Link just decided to go with it anyway granted they were small but the little things could move, this did remind Link of Epona and still wonders what became of his horse but he was sure Zelda kept her safe. The road off into the woods but in a different direction in the distance he saw a large field on mountains, and one stood out the most not because it was several times bigger then the rest but because of the large black cloud circling it. The best guess is that they where headed towards a volcano the idea didn't fascinate, Link he wasn't really all that fond of the heat and his last trip to a volcano wasn't really all that pleasant. But hey it's a volcano who ever goes to one and has a pleasant trip right?

When they neared he saw that ash was gently raining from the sky the ground was actually a blackened color because of it, he saw several large holes with steam coming out of them and besides being meters away he was already feeling the intense heat of the place. What the worse part of it was that the horses didn't wasn't to go much further either so eventually they had to carry on by foot; Link removed his cap and slid the back of his hand across his forehead that was dripping with seat. How could Sheik be alright with all the heat being under all that cloth is something he thought he could never understand, he was certain this place was a whole lot more hotter then the volcano he ventured to which worried him. "Hey is this thing active" he asked as they continued moving forward and Link placed his cap back on,

"Actually it is so we better hurry and hope we're lucky" she said as they continued forwards and in the distance a entrance to a cavern became visible…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda awoke to the sound of running water she sat up and saw she was still mounted atop of Tulia, who was gently walking next to a running stream. Then she saw it the massive lake that was before her it was indeed magnificent as she had heard. She saw a single building at the front of the lake and she pulled Tulia to a stop and headed towards the building that looked old and worn down, she approached the door and gently opened it there was a weird smell on the inside. When she entered she saw the place was stacked full of bottles with many different colored liquid inside each of them, she saw a young girl behind the counter who noticed her and gave her a smile of joy and jumped over the counter. Zelda wondered if girl actually ran the shot she looked to be around her early teens, and had long blonde hair made into two pigtails at the sides of her head, and had clothes that looked similar to that of Ilias. "Oh boy a customer am I glad to see you it's been a long time since anyone actually came here," she said as she approached "what can I help you with today lady" she said in a cheery voice seeming happy to see a living person. Zelda however handed her the letter she got from the Deku Tree and the girl quickly read it over,

"Can you help me get these ingredients" she said to the little girl who handed the letter back and looked uneasy, she then scratched her head.

"Weeeeeeeeell, I'm not normally suppose to just give anyone these types of ingredients it's kinda illegal to own them without a license," she responded as she hopped back over the counter and then leaned on it.

"I assure you I am a responsible person and will use them properly, but please I need those ingredients they are vital to me. Just know this the fate of an entire kingdom may rest upon my hands and if I don't get those ingredients millions of innocents could perish, so I beg you to please just this once make an exception I'll make it up to you somehow" Zelda pleaded with the girl. She however took in all the information and then stood atop of the counter.

"Are you on a heroic adventure I've always wanted to do that ever since I heard of the Hero of Time, and you're doing it and you're a woman! Wow lady you just became like my idol I'm actually jealous of you." She said as she sat on the counter in front of Zelda looking deep in thought tapping her index finger on her chin. "Tell you what I'll make an exception for you after all the fate of a kingdom is at stake here so I'll give you the ingredients." She said cheerfully and started going through the cabinets searching for the ingredients, she handed Zelda several different bottles and then sat atop the counter again. Zelda thank the girl and turned to leave but not before stopping and turning back around to ask a question,

"Hey do you live here all by yourself?" Zelda asked the little girl who tilted her head in confusion.

"Why do you ask" she said curiously.

"Well you seem kind of young to be living alone" Zelda responded back and the girl just pouted.

"And I do get that a lot but I'm 15 now practically grown!" she said leaning over the counter again looking down at her hands, "but everyone still treats me like a child which is why I dreamed of going off on a adventure to prove to everyone I'm more then cable of taking care of myself." She responded back and then looked back up to meet Zelda's gaze.

"But that would be running away aren't you afraid that you'll worry your parents" Zelda asked her.

"Pfft please its just me and my father and he only cares about potions and the shop I'd doubt he'll even notice I'm gone, he's so obsessed with this things and he actually wants me to follow in his footsteps but I find all this boring" she responded back.

"I wouldn't say that all fathers care for their child's even if they don't show it, my father was the same way always too busy to spent time with me. But he would always promise me a little bit of his time on some days" Zelda said to her and then proceeded, "and where is your father now?" she asked the girl.

"He went to castle town to make a delivery there to the potion shop" she responded in a bored tone.

"And he left you here alone?!" Zelda said in almost a shock,

"Hey well someone's got to look after the shop and besides I have this," she said and took out a crossbow from underneath the counter.

"You're really brave for a young lady it was a pleasure to meet you but I really must get going" Zelda said and turned to leave the shop but then the girl called out again.

"Hey wait what's your name" she said to her before she was at the door and at that Zelda froze she didn't know what to respond.

"Uh… you can call me Zelly" she said to her shortly afterwards,

l

"Ok Zelly I'm Ruth by the way it was a pleasure to meet you" she said as she waved a goodbye to Zelda and she returned it and headed back to Tulia, she put all the ingredients in one of the saddles pouches and climbed aboard and galloped back towards the Kokori forest…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Link and Sheik pushed on and eventually reached the entrance to the cavern that looked more like the mouth of a large dinosaur, they entered and saw the large cave like structure with lava flowing down from the far back into a large pool there where several bridges connecting to different areas. Link had a bad feeling about those bridges like the moment he stepped foot it would snap dropping him into a fiery doom, "Hey there aren't any guards in this location:" he asked remembering the last location was packed.

"Not that I know of this place is so insanely hot and dangerous that nothing and no one ever dares set foot here" she responded but those bridges didn't build themselves.

"So who build all this?" he asked,

"A bunch of captives were forced into building these large caverns for mining operations but when the volcano turned active all activity ceased," she responded back and he nodded in understanding and then took a deep breath and continued forward. They crossed the bridge that leads them to the middle of the room and then Sheik stopped looking deep in thought,

"You do know where you're going right," Midna spoke as she came out from Links shadow arms crossed.

"It's been a while but I know that there is only one path we can take the others are just dead ends," she responded and started going through her pouches. She took out a small piece of ripped cloth that had a map drawn on it and she observed it for a while before putting it away, "Alright there is no doubt this path will lead us to the ends of the mines where the fire element is hidden." She said and started to cross a bridge at the far left side of the place and Link slowly followed after her, they entered another large narrow passage and steam was flowing out of the walls Link certainly didn't like the look of the path. They continued forward and Link was alert observing all of his surroundings for anything suspicious, he doubted that the fire element would be left unguarded even if it was inside an active volcano no one dared enter. When they where near the end of the passage the ground suddenly stared to shake violently, and Links heart sank hoping this thing wasn't about to blow.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is" Link said holding on to the wall for support.

"No that is not the volcano if it was it would have shaken more violently," Sheik responded while also trying to stay on her feet.

"Oh don't tell me that this place is also guarded by a large snake I had enough of those already" Link said in a groan.

"We just fought one what do you mean your tired of those already?" Sheik said as she turned to face Link as the rumbling stopped.

"Well fighting that one made me grow tired of them already they don't even fight fare!" he said in a groan like voice.

"Well from what I heard all the elements are guarded by different entities" she responded as they continued forward.

"Now that's just great I really not looking forward to finding out what dwells here if the last place had a giant man eating serpent, what's next a giant lava dwelling lizard" he said with a pout.

"Oh quit complaining you big cucco and move" Midna said and shoved Link forwards as Sheik continued onwards. They where nearing a large cave like structure again and this time there was a giant platform in the middle suspended by chains, on the far side there was a skull of a large reptilian creature and in its jaws was the fire element stone which shone a fiery red color. Sheik crossed the large bridge that wobbled a little without worry while Link cautiously followed along, when they reached the large platform they heard loud stomping behind them and when they turned they saw a large Shadow Goron heading their way. Sheik quickly approached the bridge and cut the suspension making it fall, but the Goron jumped to make it to them but Link shot an arrow at it making it fall to the burning lava below. But the Goron jumped up again and landed on the platform before they had time to react it flanged its large hammer, Link and Sheik hit the floor as the hammer flew overhead and it actually span around the room. Not only that but had also cut the chains supporting the platform and it went crashing down unto the lava below, Sheik and Midna managed to grab the chains but Link was not so lucky he and the shadow Goron fell. The Platform landed in the lava with a large splash and the Goron retrieved its hammer ready to pummel Link with it, Sheik began to swing on her chain and then jumped towards the platform. She landed on the Goron knocking it down and making it drop its massive hammer and stood by Links side, they both got ready for combat as the Goron stood back to glare at the two and Link pulled out some metal boots and slipped them on.

Meanwhile Midna stayed dangling on the chain she unsure of what to do in the panicked situation and then noticed a large figure; it was swimming in the lava and slowly heading towards the platform getting carried by the stream of lava…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Zelda arrived back to the Kokori where she was greeted by Saria and she brought Tulia to a halt and got off, Saria seemed amazed that Zelda was back so quickly it had only been two days this one was almost over too as the sky turned a bright orange. Saria lead her back to the Deku tree and Zelda followed while also pulling on the reins of the horse, she left her near the entrance of the meadow where the horse stayed happily chewing on some of the grass nearby. The Deku tree seemed to be prepared for her return as it set several items around a large circle created by salt or so that's what it seemed it was, Zelda showed him the requested items and started instructing her about an ancient chant that should get her home safely. Saria helped out Zelda whenever she could lend a hand with something and then the Deku tree instructed Saria to bring Zelda a certain book, Saria went along to fetch the item while Zelda looked around the area eager to return home. But right when Saria returned they heard the rest of the village children start screaming and running around in panic, when Zelda looked all the blood drained from her face as she saw Shadow warriors start coming out of the woods one by one.

"Zelda I have taught thou how to make the ritual flee from this place and find a safe heaven where you may continue," The Deku tree instructed her.

"I'm not going to run away and leave you with this maniac alone he will kill you and the children, I wont be able to live with myself if I just run and let that happen" Zelda responded.

"I assure thou that will not happen I will not allow it" he spoke sternly yet with a hint of panic in his voice, "you will only do more harm if you stay there isn't enough time" he told her. "Hide in my trunk and ill get rid of him even if it's by force" he said she wanted to object but there wasn't much time so she did so as the sound of metal scrapping against the floor drew near…

* * *

 _ **Alright that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed and again sorry about the lateness, I hope I had also made it easier to read and tell what is going on. Well that's it I'll catch you guys later!**_

 **Next Chapter: Sage of Forest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Sage of Forest.**

 **Hey I'm back sorry for the long wait just some stuff came up and then you know yeah… but you guys know how it is right?**

 **Anyways I want to take this time to thank AfterTheQueen for their review,**

 **Thank you for pointing out all that stuff this is why I asked for reviews in the first place. I'm sorry if I confused you or any of you for that matter but yes you are right, the story did come along quickly and yes I kinda did throw a lot of stuff at you guys. But the plot as a whole has yet to be discovered those were basically the foundation as you stated and also let the reader know exactly what's going on. I know I squished in a lot into these chapters but I was sorta lazy to stretch them I am terribly sorry for that. Ah yes punctuation my mortal and sworn enemy I can never seem to defeat, yeah I can never seem to get that right and I'm always too lazy to double check my work I am sorry about that. Hey I don't think anyone has a right to say their a great writer until they have a published piece of literature with their name on it, that and also makes good sales, so don't think yourself below everyone else we all make mistakes but learning from them is how we improve is it not? ^-^**

 **And yes I decided to make these chapters longer so as to take my time and explain things more slowly glad the line breaks helped out and I really appreciate the reviews it helped motivate me, so once again thank you for that and please feel free to help me out anytime and I would love to hear from you again so enjoy!**

* * *

Zelda did as she was instructed and hid in the trunk of the massive tree he told her at the bottom near his roots there was an escape tunnel, but knowing Twilight Link she instead climbed to the top to spy on the situation and get ready to fight the fiend if necessary. When she made it to the top she indeed saw that the shadows had flipped the place upside down, and Twilight Link slowly making his way towards the Deku Tree two long swords scraping the floor as he walked. The kokori children were grabbing on to the trees roots in fear as the shadows entered the meadow and then _HIM_ shortly afterwards.

"What gives you the right to come trespass on my forest and scare away my children" the tree asked in a demanding tone of voice.

"You'll have to forgive my intrusion but I am here seeking something very important and Vidal to me believed to be hiding somewhere in the forest," he replied sternly and placed the blades behind his back as the Deku Tree continued to glare at the fiend. Zelda however got worried how he knew she was there was no way so she started to worry about the situation.

"I assure you there is nothing here in this forest for you" The Tree responded back but he didn't budge a smirk just spread across his face.

"Listen Tree we can settle this in a civilized manner all I need from you is one simple request and we leave you and the forest in peace" he responded and this time with a sinister grin.

"Then perhaps I think you were mislead because I can't think of anything you could want from us" The deku tree responded back.

"Oh I believe you are familiar with the Sage of Forest are you not she dwells here in this forest and you know where" he stated in a matter of fact. Zelda heard Saria gasp as he said that meaning in fact they do know where she is or maybe it was just Saria who knew.

"The Sage of Forest is hidden in the forest temple and hasn't been seen for at last a century you can't find her" The tree responded back again harshly.

"Listen tree I know you know how to get to her and if you don't start cooperating those cute little children of yours, are going to get hurt" he said in a threat and the children huddled closer to each other in fear as he pointed one of his blades at them.

"You dare" The Deku Tree said afterwards.

"Now let us see here" Twilight Link said afterwards and pulled out a strange looking medallion and pointed it towards the kids and tree. Much to their horror Saria started to glow a bright green slowly afterwards which started to make her panic, Twilight Link then had a sinister look on his face and he found what he was looking for and the Deku Tree was fuming at that point.

"Enough of this leave at once or else" The tree demanded this time.

"Not without the priceless artifact I have come to collect" Twilight Link said afterwards pulling out both his blades. The Deku Tree was about to pull out some large vines to force the fiend away but he froze the tree in place making the children start to panic, he started to approach Saria when one the Kokori stepped in his way with a deku shield and Kokori sword in hand. Twilight Link just laughed a hearty laugh at the boy's determination and then Shadow Zant came and held the boy down at swords point. That is when Zelda had enough of this guy and jumped down from the tree in front of the children.

"That is enough I will not stand idly by while you threaten children where is your dignity and honor and you call yourself a hero!" She spoke harshly to the fiend while arming herself with a rapier.

"Oh ho so the forest was holding more then one treasure" Twilight Link simply stated with a grin of amusement, "my Princess I have been looking all over for you, you actually had me worried for a moment there" he said swiping a hand across his forehead and letting out a worried breathe sarcastically.

"Saria run" She whispered to the little girl, who took off with the other Kokori into the forest to escape the fiend after her, Twilight Link noticed her trying to leave and took out another shadow orb.

"Kill her and bring me her soul" he ordered and tossed it aside making it form into a little boy with a fairy that went running after Saria. He ordered the other shadows to capture the Kokori he had something in mind for them later.

"Now my bride to be shall we return to our humble home" he spoke to Zelda afterwards who was glaring daggers at him.

"Instead how about I end you here and now save everyone the trouble" she spoke and dashed at him and he just sighed and watched her bring her blade down on him which he catched easily.

"Ahh so naïve when will you learn you can't defeat a hero chosen by the gods" he said to her with a grin.

"I will learn when you drop dead" she responded and proceeded to try and attack him which he blocked with his blades easily.

"Why do you insist on doing this the hard way" he said and managed to slash at her wound that just barely began to heal, Zelda fell to one knee as she clutched her wound that started to burn he always fought dirty so she just had to fight dirty back.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Saria managed to lead the Rest of the Kokori to a hidden passage they got in case of an incident and they did drill regularly, so they actually where prepared in a worse case scenario before she managed to flee with the others however a arrow managed to pin her to a nearby tree. She tried in panic to take it out but before she could she spotted a shadow fairy come out from behind a tree followed by a young shadow warrior in a tunic. She gasped in surprise and horror at who it was and it pained her to see him in this state becoming a slave for evil, he took out his sword and approached her getting ready for the kill.

"Link please I know you don't want to do this" she pleaded with the shadow who didn't seem to listen and kept advancing, she managed to get herself loose and start to run away while he followed after her as she tried to think of a way to loose him. She can't go with the other that'll lead the shadows strait to them but she was actually thinking of seeing if there was a way to save her friend from his fate.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zelda managed to ignore the sting on her leg and continued fighting she knew his weak spot was his chest one good hit is all she needed, he however kept focused on her leg and she took noticed and started to dodge all his intended attacks to said area. The battle raged on for a bit before he managed to kick her leg again weakening her further and she clutched it, she let out slow grunts of pain and started to feel enraged at the fiend and his dirty tricks and she stood back up to glare at the fiend. She ignored her leg completely and clutched her weapon tightly making her knuckles turned white and she gritted her teeth. He however found it amusing how she was getting frustrated and just chucked to himself while swinging his blades around.

She charged at him again but what he wasn't expecting was for her sword to catch on fire she managed to break his blades again, he tried to block the attack but that burned his hands letting her slash him across the chest and black goop started to poor out. It stained her clothes and he screamed in pain and his twilight markings started to shine brightly all over his body, and then proceeded to also throw up large amounts of goop Zelda took the opportunity and kicked him to the floor. She held him firmly in place and then raised her rapier above her head brought it down as the black substance shot out of him like a fountain. She backed away and watched the area start to become black all over and she let out an exhausted breathe, she got to her knees wondering if it was finally over as the fiend stayed motionless on the floor.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Meanwhile back with Link,

The Goron and Sheik were currently in a heated battle while Link tried to find a way off the platform via his hook shot, they where heading strait towards a fall and that certainly will not end well for anyone especially them. Sheik kept trying to stun the large Goron who didn't seemed to be getting fazed by her large hunting knife while trying to smash her with his hammer. Link spotted a platform not to far away and then shouted at Sheik to follow as he hook shot his way out of there. She followed afterwards using her chain but the Goron did a massive jump and landed on the same platform as them hammer at the ready. But now that they weren't anywhere near lava Sheik and Link could focus on the battle more clearly, they both dash at either side of him as he swung the massive hammer and they ducked to avoid the thing that could easily crush a skull with ease.

Link managed to slash at him arm making him drop the hammer and turned to glare at Link while clutching its arm, he started advancing towards Link and Link brought his sword down again only for the Goron to catch it. He then grabbed Link from the throat and lifted him in the air. Link struggled in his hold trying to make the massive fiend loosen its hold to no avail, and Link felt his consciousness slowly slipping away but he still kept trying to Punch and Kick the fiend away. Sheik then jumped on the Goron's back and stabs the fiend on its shoulder making it release Link and start thrashing around to get the Sheikah off. Link stood up after filling his lungs back up with air and picked up his weapons and dashed at the Goron again.

Link jumped up into the air again managing to make a large gash on the Goron's chest making him stumble backwards, Sheik then Kicked the fiend on the chest bringing it down to the floor and she took out her purple dagger ready to finish the fiend off. But before she could the place shock again making Link and Sheik stumble around a bit and they saw the platform ready to fall, Link took off to the far side to be safe but Sheik didn't seem to be sure what to do looking back and forth. Link then grabbed the Sheikah's arm and dragged her away as the platform fell Goron included and all she could do was watch. The platform hit the lava and sank they caught one last look at the Goron before it disappeared beneath the Lava, "I'm sure we'll get the chance free him again someday" Link said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah lets just get the Fire element and get out of this inferno I'm sure its about to blow anyways," She said as she turned and started to walk off while Link gulped.

When they went to get the fire elemental stone turns out Midna had gotten it for them she also informed them of something lurking in the Lava, after that the whole place started to shake violently as the three quickly dashed out of the place knowing this thing was ready to let loose. When they made it back to the main entrance they saw that the bridges where slowly starting to fall much to Links disbelieve. When they reached the middle which was solid rock all the bridges fell from their place, Link let out a loud groan at the luck they were having and then they heard an echoing roar sound throughout the place. They turned and saw something rising from the Lava slowly it had a long neck and a short body with four flippers and a long tail, (imagine a plesiosaur,) a row a razor sharp teeth decorated the inside of its mouth as it hissed at the three.

The worst part about the situation was that it was actually blocking the exit and also their little Goron pal just so happen to be riding the thing, it stepped off afterwards and took out its large hammer and the heroes got ready for combat once more. Sheik and the Goron engaged in battle once more as Link focus on the monster that circle the platform ready to strike as it reared its head back. Link jumped out of the way as it chomped the air that Link recently inhabited and Link managed to slash it on the nose. The creature reared back again hissing at the hero and this time it started shooting fire balls at the hero in quick succession, Link however managed to dodge the attacks and block others with his shield and he threw a bomb into the things mouth. The explosion made the creature become fazed and hit the platform where he approached and sliced its head clean off. The body just fell limply into the lava while the head disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

He then heard a roar again and started muttering curses in frustration as the creature raised again sprouting three heads this time, "Why does everything have to grow its freaking head back" he said getting ready as the heads reared back for an attack. The heads all stated attacking in unison and Link barely keeping up to prevent them from getting a good clean chunk out of him. He wondered where Midna was in all this as usually she was nagging at his side that he's doing it wrong in the most offensive way possible. He spotted her actually helping Sheik and they where also seem to talk about something as they often glanced back at Link. Whatever it was surly he wasn't suppose to be a part of that conversation, the large Goron however was still able to hold its own against the girls as they kept conversing and fighting, and Link still wondered when did they suddenly become best friends because last time he checked they didn't trust each other at all, it had the hero more then curious and he was going to find out but right now he had to focus on the task at hand.

The large monster with all three of its heads this time proceeded to bombard Link with fire balls and then the two side heads made a grab for him, one of them managed to grab him and was preparing to devour him but he shoved a bomb down its throat. That had stunned it as its heads swirled around in daze and Link saw its chest glow clearly a weak spot and he struck it there several times. The monster roared in pain and then proceeded to try and chomp on Link and he did the same again, waiting for one of the heads to make a grab for him and then shove a bomb down its throat stunning the heads and striking its chest.

Midna and Sheik continued their assault on the Goron and Midna had previously disarmed the thing making it relay on hand to hand combat, even though she tried to strike him with her hair the Goron managed to block the attacks and then shoved Midna off to the side. Sheik managed to stab the fiend on the leg brining it to its knees and Midna used her hair to slam him on the ground. With one swift movement Sheik jumped in the air and brought the purple dagger down on the Fiend. The black substance started to shoot out of the fiend turning its body back to normal and with a trembling hand she removed the dagger from inside the Goron. "Duranda forgive me" she whispered as the substance finally finished purging from its body. He took one glance around and then a large warm smile spread across his face,

"I have forgotten what freedom felt like… thank you… sister… for freeing… freeing… me…" Duranda whispered as he closed he's eyes and vanished, Sheik just stayed on her knees it pained her more and more Midna then approached and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sheik just stayed staring at the ground she knew the more she preceded eventually she's going to have to care of someone she really doesn't want to fight. She stood and saw Link still engaging the lava monster. Then Midna came up to her "Z... Sheik I think you should tell him after this keeping it bottled up will be doing you more harm" she spoke to her.

"I can't not yet at least" she responded and turned to stare at the Imp, "And neither can you as you swore on your kingdom you wouldn't"

"Yes, yes I know I intend to keep that promise but still if you want Link's help, he's going to have to understand the situation as a whole" Midna replied. And then they both turned back to the battle.

After a while the left head disintegrated as the other two roared in pain and then proceeded to bombard Link with fire balls. As he shoved more bombs down the leviathans throat stunning it and hitting it and then the right head disintegrated this time. The remaining head roared in frustration and anger and started to shower Link with fire that was now a dangerous dark blue color. He still looked for an opening though and shot a bomb arrow strait into its mouth stunning it and then striking the chest. The leviathan now started to thrash around shaking the large platform making Link loose his footing and continued to shower him in fire. Link this time had a harder time aiming but lucky managed to hit the fiend, when the chest glowed he shot another arrow with a bomb on it striking it dead in the chest and then it exploded. With one final roar the remaining head disintegrated and the body began to glow white and proceeded to explode. The whole place shook more violently now and the Sheik took the other two and then in a puff of smoke vanished out of the place, when Link opened his eyes they where outside of the volcano and they mounted their horses and left as it started to erupt…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Saria kept wondering deeper into the forest knowing that a shadow of her former friend was now after her, she never imagined in her whole life that it would be him that threatens her life. A shadow fairy came out of some bushes and ran into her face full force, the attack actually burned her and she fell to her knees burying her face in her hands as it stung with pain. She soon heard footsteps approaching making crunching noises as it stepped on the fallen leaves and she looked up to see him. She tried to run away again but he grabbed her hair and then threw her on the ground unsheathing his sword. It was a dark twisted version of the Kokori sword as was the fiend that stood before her and raised the sword above his head. Before he could bring it down however he was violently shoved to the side by another kokori the same one that challenged Twilight Link. "Mido what are you doing here you were suppose to lead the others to safety remember," She spoke up and stood behind him as the shadow slowly stood back up and glared at he boy.

"They had it handled besides we are not completely defenseless we were trained in sword fighting by the hero of time remember," he responded with a smirk and turned to glare at the shadow warrior. Saria thanked him and hurried away knowing that the shadow was just going to injure Mido and resume his chase. "Well no fairy what do you have to say for yourself helping out the enemy for shame, humph." He spoke up as the two clashed swords together that were grinding up against each other.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Midna, Link and Sheik were currently galloping at full speeds away from the volcano that had already consumed itself in lava, they entered the forest shortly after again but this time Sheik was directing them towards the next area and the trip was deathly silent. Sheik kept her gaze forward at their destination without muttering so much as a word she seemed to be lost in thought and sorrow. Midna as well was offal silent herself and this was odd considering she usually always had some smart ass comment to say. Link did actually catch her glancing towards Sheiks direction from time to time as if she wanted to say something but couldn't bring herself to. Link took out a cloth later on and started to silently chew on a piece of meat, he was feeling a little hungry after all and then he found a reason to break the silence as his bottle was bone dry of any water.

"Hey Sheik we need to re supply on water venturing into that volcano really dehydrated the shit out of me so I'm out," he spoke up and then took another chew out of the meet Sheik briefly turned and then went back to looking ahead seemingly not going to answer him. So much for breaking the silence he thought to himself and then after what felt like an eternity to Link Sheik finally spoke up.

"There's a creek of fresh water up ahead we can re supply there" She spoke softly afterwards Link still felt the sorrow in her tone though, she didn't want to but Link wanted to ask about what happened and talk about it to further understand.

They soon arrived at the creek Link and Sheik went to fill up their empty bottles of water and that's when Link decided to ask, "So Sheik who are all these people were fighting and also…" but Sheik cut him off.

"Link…" She said but didn't finish and was still averting his gaze.

"Well it's been a while now I helped you succeed were others couldn't I think that's enough to at least earn me a little trust don't you think?" he told her and approached and turned her around but she kept her gaze on the floor.

"Link that's the reason I can't tell you it's because I trust you but rest assured in due time there will be a proper place and time for everything to be revealed," Sheik stated and walked away from him but he started to feel a little betrayed and frustrated.

"Sheik it's obvious you are hiding something really big from me but why and it seems that keeping it bottled up puts more weight on you're shoulders then there already is, so why can't you just lighten the load so I can better understand the situation we're in and therefore know what is to be done." He said stopping her in her tracks again he spotted Midna a few meters away seemingly trying to avoid their conversation, which just got Link more suspicious if she told Midna why couldn't she tell him besides she trusted him more or so he thought. And Midna would be demanding right now that Sheik spill the information already but odd how she was deciding to stay out, she was just simply picking up flowers and tossing the petals around the place to at least be doing something.

"Link when the time comes you will be aware but you are not going to like the outcome but I need you and that information will give you a reason to stop all this." She said and walked away without another word and Link just groaned in annoyance and anger; he went back to the creek and continued to fill up his bottles he spotted Midna and Sheik exchange awkward glances before going back to their business. Link had more then one way to get answers and a certain imp was like a jackpot of information it won't be hard to get something out of her. Afterwards they mounted the horses and galloped more deep into the woods and this time Sheik was following a large flowing river.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Saria was continuing venturing into the forest heading towards the Forest temple there she could flee to the sacred realm and stay safe, she only hopes that the rest of the Kokori will be alright and really hopes that the deku tree was not permanently frozen in place. She heard a scraping sound behind her and hoped that whatever it was the deku shrubs will halt its advance, she climbed the steps to the place and proceeded to make her way to the entrance that was covered in vines and vegetation. It had been years since anyone has ever set foot there besides she had no need to enter the sacred realm anymore. She found the key she had hidden and removed the chain around the door that fell to the floor once she unlocked it. She turned the knob and the door creaked loudly as it opened up again the inside was full of dust and cobwebs. She heard the scraping again but this time right behind her and saw shadow Link advancing towards her, his sword had fresh blood dripping from it a large amount too she gasped fearing the worst had happened to Mido in that situation.

Upon seeing her he started to dash forwards and she quickly entered and slammed the door behind her placing her back to it, Links blade however stabbed through grazing her shoulder and she quickly jumped away from the door with a startled yelp. She started advancing down the dark hall where she knew the next door was at as she heard Link hacking away at the front door. She unlocked the next door and saw the other one nearly destroyed Links fairy squirmed through and dash at her, but Saria quickly slammed the door shut as well and barricaded it with whatever she could find and lift. She approached the middle and spoke in some ancient Hylian and the Poe sisters appeared and lit the four torches, she soon saw that elevator come up from under the ground and also the door being breached and shadow Link stepping in. he spotted her and dashed towards her again while she panicked and quickly got on the elevator that started to slowly descend.

The last thing she saw was Shadow Link sliding across the floor to reach her, but all he managed to do was grab her tunic before the ground forced his arm off. The arm fell limply on the ground as black goop squirted out of it and she placed her hands over her mouth at the sight. The arm then stood up and grabbed her by the face and she started flailing around trying to get it off, it managed to make her fall off the elevator and land on the floor with a loud thud that knocked all the air out of her. With the last of her strength she grabbed the disembodied arm and threw it under the elevator that landed on it making a loud crunching sound, she cringed at the sound and laid back down on the floor trying to catch her breathe and calm herself as her heart was beating a mile a minute. She spotted the large gate that will lead her to the room she needed to reach and took out a large key from her pocket, before she stood up however she heard a loud explosion and saw the shadow Link blew a hole on the floor. He jumped down with his sword aimed down at her; she rolled out of the way as he landed in that spot and his sword digging into the ground his left arm was missing and was oozing out more black substance.

She quickly approached the gate and fumbled with the key trying to get it into the hole while Link tried to retrieve his sword from the ground, right when she inserted the key she was thrown backwards before she got the chance to turn it and unlock the gate. Link then raised his sword in the air and aimed it down at her but she managed to move to the side and avoid the hit. He continued to try and stab her as she kept moving to the side desperately trying to keep him at bay with little avail. He stabbed his sword down unto the ground again and she kicked him in the stomach before he could retrieve it, he stumbled backwards and fell where the elevator once was and then a loud grinding noise sounded as it started to come down. Link was having difficulty getting up with one hand and Saria rushed towards him to try and prevent him from behind squashed, believing it to still be her long lost friend she grabbed his feet and began to pull him out of the way or at least try. She was too late however as the elevator landed on the young shadow and a loud crunching and slouching sound was heard, the place was also splattered with black substance and now she was left holding on to his boots that slipped off. She just stared in horror and got her knees and patted the ground in panic and tears started to run down her face.

After a half an hour of sulking she stood up on her shaking legs and tried not to give in, and approached the gate and unlocked it she took a deep breathe before venturing forward. Before she entered however something grabbed her leg slowly and saw Links mangled body on the floor holding her leg, she screamed in horror and feel on her back as the mangled Hylian started to pull her towards him. She kicked his arm away and started to crawl away from him as he dragged himself across the floor towards him. She was starting to believe this was no longer the Link she once knew and befriended, she grabbed a large piece of wood and then stabbed his head with it and the shadow fell limp to the floor. She spotted the shadow fairy approach again who she believed it to be Links lifelong companion Navi and it landed on Link, they were both surrounded by a black cloud and Links mangled body stared to heal itself and he was soon back to normal. As he stood up loud cracking noises came from him and Saria could only stare in horror he was going to retrieve his weapon but the gate closed, he instead turned around to glare at the sage that was causing him so much trouble and started to slowly approach. She started to run up the stairs but shadow Navi appeared in front of her and proceeded to ram into her face, she swatted the shadow fairy away and continued trying to ascend but shadow Link grabbed her tunic. She turned around and kicked him on the face making him stumble down the stairs and she turned, before she could continue the shadow fairy that was glowing a dark red and black launched itself at her but she catched it in a pouch. She quickly sealed the pouch and tossed it away as the shadow fairy was trying to loosen itself from its prison.

She reached the top of the stairs in the circular room that had the four paintings and then spotted a booth with a book in the middle, light was streaming through the roof and shining down upon it she knew it was her ticket out of there since she had no idea what was happening anymore. Before she could however shadow Link forcefully turned her around and then placed both his hands around her throat, he slammed her against the booth making the book fall and slid out of her reach. She was flailing around trying to get out of his hold but it seemed that he had an iron grip that wouldn't let go no matter how much she struggled.

"Link…" she said gasping desperately to get some air, "please… I… know… you… don't" she said and continued to gasp for air. "You don't want… to do this… you don't… have… to… do… this..." she pleaded as her gasps turned short and her vision was becoming blurry and dark. She felt some tears roll down her face and start to stain the shadow Hylians hands, she looked at the dead and lifeless look in his eyes thinking it was too late for him as it was for her making more tears fall down. As she breathe her final breathes she felt that Link added more fore to his hold making her go motionless immediately after that with one final short gasp, he let go and she limply fell to the floor looking way to pale to be normal. But deep down inside the shadow something was screaming to get out but it couldn't the barrier keeping it there could not be breach, yet what ever was deep down inside its essence was screaming to be released but the shadow had total control…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zelda turned back towards the body after hearing some loud slouching sounds and saw something coming out of it, she saw a large shadow slowly rise from the body with glowing twilight marking all over it. " **Little girl you have made a grave mistake** " it spoke in a vile sinister tone and the air around the area also turned cold, Zelda backed away while also firmly holding her rapier as the shadow stomped towards her. She slashed at it but the weapon went right through it and it started down at it. **"That tickles** " it mocked and smacked her with the back of his hand sending her crashing into the frozen deku tree.

"You have a different essence then that imposter you are the one pulling all the strings aren't you" she said to the thing that slowly stomped towards her.

" **You have no idea the creatively destructive plan I have in store for the world, chaos and darkness shall rule I will bring the world to it's knees.** " The thing responded and tried to strike her again but she moved out of the way and he stomped after her.

"I won't let that happen I will stop you and your body bag pawn over there" she responded back harshly but the sinister fiend just laughed a bone chilling laugh.

" **You don't have a choice or a chance** " it spoke and then threw wads of black goop all over the floor that started to form humanoid shapes, she started to back away and prepared to strike the first one until she noticed that it was Ilia and she stopped herself. She couldn't bring harm to her knowing that she was still in there somewhere the rest of the shadows quickly surrounded her forming into other familiar figures, like mayor Boe along the others of Ordon village and she could only back away from them.

"No please, stop I don't… I can't hurt you, it's my duty as your princess to protect you not harm you," she said and then a shadow Ashei took away her weapon and the shadows continued to surrounded her. "Join us" they started to say in unison but Zelda backed away shaking her head and covering her ears, "No it isn't true you aren't here" she said as they all started to grab her and pull her down. She tried to run but she couldn't move as they had completely surrounded her, she desperately tried to pull herself up but everyone she once knew was bringing her down more and more shadows started to come and surround her in a large horde. The last thing she saw was Ashei grab her head and forcefully pull it down into the dark abyss, the sinister fiend laughed and watched as her hand quickly submerged wile twitching before disappearing into the large horde of shadows…

* * *

 _ **Alrighty then that concludes this chapter so what do you think things certainly are taking a twist and the 'True plot' is slowly starting to be revealed as well, well hope you all enjoyed and I'll catch you next time.**_

 **Next Chapter: Flowing Water.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Flowing Water.**

 **Hello, Hello I'm back! I'm back, I'm sorry for the long wait just so much stuff came up as always but hey that's collage. And it just so happens to be flu season and yeah so without further ado enjoy…**

* * *

The journey took them far into the vast forest Link had to guess they were going north because snow was starting to fall briefly, the River they had been following now too had large chunks of ice in it flowing along with its gentle flow and of course it was getting cold. The horses kept their steady pace none the less and of course none to soon Link let out a sneeze, the further they traveled the more white the ground would turn and he wasn't looking forward to sleeping in these woods. Sure we went to a snowy land before and he put up with it and managed but this place was just way colder, in fact his hands were frozen to the reins of the horse and he could see his cold breathe escaping his lips he actually envied Sheik right now. The sky was darkening turning a bright orange to a deep dark blue and with the sun left the little warmth they had, they had stopped as always to set up camp well Sheik did while Link was trying desperately to start a fire. He did after a while and then Sheik made same warm tea for the group much to Links relief and unlike previous nights they slept in tents today. Link actually thought the little thing was comfortable and actually kept him warm, so he found himself dosing off before long but not before hearing faint whispers again he tried to eavesdrop but he guessed Sheik drugged the tea because he was out cold before long.

 _Like was walking down the cobble stone path again looking around wondering what happened when he noticed the familiar garden he was in, he then saw her wearing an apron over her dress and tending to her flowers watering them gently. He started to rush forwards but then his vision went a little static and he stopped he suddenly remembered this was a dream, he wanted to go rush over and embrace her in a hug it had been so long since he last saw her alive and well. But he knew he only had a limited time and he will get to see her soon enough he knows he is, he started to focus on a spawning spell to get a little someone in the dream and then let the info flow. None to soon he saw a black whirling substance appear and then a certain imp was standing there looking around puzzled, "Link what the… why how did we get back to the castle?" she asked him looking around surprised._

" _Midna we are in my dream and you know this better then anyone so don't" he responded back and she was just fiddling with her fingers nervously._

" _Well Link what's so important that you had to drag me to your little wonderland here" she said in her usual tone and crossed her arms._

" _Midna you know as well as I that I need information regarding a certain sheikah and you've been suspiciously silent the whole time, when usually you would jump at first chance to get someone to spill info for you so then that leads me to one conclusion." he said to her but she stayed staring at him normally although he could tell she was getting nervous,_

" _Well Link she gave me something no us more then enough to trust her for now" Midna replied sternly._

" _Well what about when I bring up important topic such as what are the stones and who are the people we are saving, why do you always get so silent when I bring that up what are you hiding from me" he said a little bit more demanding._

" _And since went have you become such a nag you heard the old saying huh curiosity killed the cat" she replied and turned her back to him._

" _And satisfaction brought it back see what are you hiding Midna tell me I know you are holding unto dire information," he responded with a pout waiting for an answer but she kept her back to him. "Midna you need to tell me because I'm feeling betrayed right now what did she tell you because I need to know now" he said more harshly as he turned her around._

" _Alright Link I did jump at the first chance I got and I got all I wanted to know alright, but I wish I hadn't she is carrying a burden greater then anyone of us has ever had. Link I would tell you but it is not my burden to tell Link giving you that information would be a critical mistake, please understand Link that information could jeopardize everything we are aiming for!" she shouted back at him and floated away and vanished soon afterwards, Link just formed his hands tightly into fists gritting his teeth he felt used being kept in the shadows like this._

The next morning it was silent not much was said that morning while they sat around the fire and quietly ate some breakfast; they packed up their equipment and left still following the river that appeared more frozen over then before, as the surface was now a thin layer of ice. The water however was still flowing under all the ice Link was drinking some hot tea to keep warm, by the time they made it to a clearing Link spotted the enormous lake up ahead but completely frozen solid. They unmounted the horses he followed Sheik who was making her way towards a structure in the middle of the frozen lake, Link spotted a Zora in the water having a terrified look on its face as it seem to be escaping from something before he froze. "Sheik there's someone in the water" Link called out to the sheikah who turned and looked at the distressed Zora,

"Link there is nothing more we can do for them we should get a move on," she responded and turned to resume her walk. Link took one last look at the Zora feeling down at the terrible fate that bestowed itself upon him while wondering what exactly happened, the more further they went the more frozen Zoras Link found all of them with a terrified expression as well. He also spotted mothers holding their child's close to them protectively from whatever attacked them.

"Sheik what happened here" Link asked pushing back the lump forming in his throat as his stomach twisted.

"The shadows attacked the temple and killed the guardian deity of the lake, and without the deity's divine protection this place became a frozen wasteland." Sheik responded as they made it to the steps leading up into the temple, Link also spotted some frozen corpses of Zoran knights he presumed died trying to protect the temple. The doors to the place were blow off their hinges and in the main room was a massacre as Zoran bodies were littered everywhere, they were all long gone now and frozen in place like all the others Link had seen before. Link stared in disbelieve at all the slaughtered individuals starting to feel sick.

"Wow and I thought Zant took it too far" Midna said breaking the silence and staring around the room.

"That's because I stopped him before he could go too far," Link responded checking the surroundings for anything out of place while Sheik checked her map.

"Alright if I remember correctly it should be this way," Sheik spoke up this time and headed towards a random wall. before they could ask she traced a symbol on the wall and a secret passage revealed itself and Sheik started descending down the stairs. "You guys coming" she said and Link and Midna quickly followed after the Sheikah descending down the stairs. They entered further into the place and they stopped at the bottom of the stairs, which took them to a large hall that looked like crystals were hanging from the roof. They proceeded down the hall to a large set of double doors at the far end; they pushed them open to reveal a large blue that was a large pool of water and a small pathway leading to an altar. The place was also frozen over but not entirely there were just large chunks of ice in the water and were the water seem to flow in was also frozen, and of course resting at the alter was the water elemental stone shinning a bright light blue color.

They started heading down the path when the doors suddenly closed trapping the three inside and they instantly turned around in alarm, there standing at the entrance was a shadow Zora woman and she was holding a staff with blades at both ends…

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Zelda awoke in an unfamiliar location it was dark were she was most likely a cell also meaning she was dragged back to the castle again, her head was spinning once more and she tried to stand up but to no avail she was on her knees when suddenly she hurled. It wasn't like last time though this time it was that black goop that she was forcing out and this started to panic her, of course she noticed this is what happened to Twilight Link before that shadow came out of him and attacked her. From what she had to guess is that the sinister being is now trying to possess her as it did Link but she is managing to repeal it, she spotted another figure in the cell with her that was slowly stumbling towards her and she slowly scooted away. She went into a corner and had her back placed against the wall as the figure slowly approached her, when it slowly made its way into the dim light she saw that it was in fact Twilight Link but he looked lifeless at the moment. What was the strangest part was he had no eyes instead the sockets were glowing a bright green and his twilight marks shone brightly, he seemed to be struggling with himself as if two entities were each fighting for control of the body. He was still stumbling around and after a while got on his knees clutching his head and started grunting in pain and muttering something to himself, Zelda just continued to stare from the corner in alarm and confusion at what was going on.

Black goop was starting to surround his body and he seemed to be trying to get it off but it was stuck to him like it became part of him, still he pulled on the substance to try and get it off as he now screamed in pain a shadow emerged from him. It was mimicking him but it was just briefly before it went back inside of him and the black goop completely consumed him, he stayed on the floor shaking violently and some bubbly noises came from him as if he was drowning. It stopped momentarily and then he stood up and faced Zelda but he now had sinister features even more then his previous appearance. He had a large grin literally splitting his face apart and showing a row of sharp teeth his eyes glowed a bright green and looked like that of a serpents, his eyes were sunk into his skull and his nose was gone replaced by a skeletal appearance and his skin was a solid black. He screeched at Zelda revealing a forked tong and then made his way towards her but she kicked him in the face. He stumbled backwards and then stood up and crawled up the wall and disappeared into the shadows but Zelda kept her guard up, she looked around panicked for the menacing being and she was hearing hissing noises echoing around the cell. She turned around and he was right in her face this startled her and she stumbled backwards falling to the floor, he quickly got on her and held her in place hissing on her face and she stayed paralyzed on the floor from fear.

His long tong licked the side of her face as he continued to hiss at her and she closed her eyes tightly trembling from the fright, she opened her eyes to see him open up his jaws wide and spotted a large bone near where she laid and quickly reached for it. He appeared as if he was about to bite her but she shoved the bone into his mouth and kicked him off of her, she made a mad dash towards the door to see if she could probably force it to open while the menacing being flailed around. She was heating the lock with her magic to make it fall out when she heard a loud screech behind her and she quickly turned, she saw that he jumped at her and she didn't have time to react as he clanged to her and then sank his teeth into her neck. Zelda cried out in pain but briefly as her mouth started filling up with blood making her start to chock, he released her momentarily and she fell to the floor clutching the wound on her neck and coughing up blood violently. She flailed around on the floor for a bit coughing up more blood before she just stared up at the fiend briefly before going completely still, the fiend screeched again and then started to crawl up the walls with blood still dripping from its jaws.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Saria was quickly regaining her senses and she feared the worst but when she fully opened her eyes she saw she was still in the forest temple, she spotted the shadow Link flailing around as if something had attacked it and it was soon on its knees. Clutching its head and looking like if it was in immense pain struggling to fight something from deep within itself, and then it burst into a cloud of black dust that filled the room and then disappeared shortly afterwards only leaving a black mark on the floor. Saria coughed for a bit having inhaled some of the black substance by accident looking around in confusement, she stared at the black spot wondering what could have happened to Link to cause him to go out of control. She believed the threat was gone none and decided to head back to were the deku tree is to check what happened, maybe Zelda managed to defeat that imposter and reversing all his negative effects which can undo all the harm. She quickly headed out in search of further answers but her hope died when she saw smoke in the horizon where the village is.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Link and Sheik took out their weapons and dashed at the shadow fiend who in return did the same and they clashed weapons, Sheik spotted a sword lying near by and quickly grabbed the weapon her large hunting knife wasn't going to do her good here. Link and Sheik got on either side of her to attack but she was managing to fight them both at the same time, water was starting to rise from the pool and when it touched Link he noticed it burned strangely enough because last time he checked it was suppose to be cold. Yet even though the pool seemed frozen over the water itself was actually hot to the touch possibly acidic. He and Sheik continued to clash weapons with the assailant and the noise was echoing through the large open hall, little did they notice however that something large started moving in the water below them. The shadow Zora kicked Link off of the large platform they were on and unto a small piece of ice floating atop the water, he tried to stand or move but the ice moved too much and any wrong movement and Link could potentially melt in that acidic water.

Before Link could do anything however he noticed something large moving in the water below the platform Sheik was on, it was circling it slowly like if it was waiting for the opportune moment to strike and Link noticed the creature had a shark like figure. He got out his claw shot and aimed it at a large statue near another platform and got off the small piece of ice, seconds after he did the large creature tore the ice chuck to bits before submerging back into the acidic water were it slowly went after Link. Upon closer inspection he saw that it was a dark blue in color almost as if its skin was actually made of ice, there was spikes at the top of its head that looked like crystals coming out of its head and a large dorsal fin with spikes on it as well. It had four large flippers at the front of its body and three smaller ones on the tail and the tip was split into three fins with two on top and one on the bottom. Its eyes were large and glowing light blue looking like a diamond of sorts instead of actual eyes. When it moved to chomp him again Link saw that its teeth looked like large sharp crystals, and this beast had two rows of sharp teeth that looks like it could shred just about anything it can sink its teeth into, and despite all that this monster was at least twice the size of a normal shark making this thing a truly monstrous creature.

Link shot an arrow at its head making it submerge back into the water and circle around him and he stayed vigilant waiting for its next attack, and it came just not what Link was expecting because the large creature spit a large ice ball at him. Link reflected it with his shield and it bounced off blasted elsewhere and that whole area became frozen solid upon impact, Link figured since this thing is ice then it must have a weakness to fire so he got out some fire arrows and prepared for its next attack. He wasn't going to chop this things head off because the last thing he needs is a two headed shark or possibly a three headed, the thing emerge again and this time it approached Link breathing an ice breathe to try and freeze him. Link shot the arrow into its mouth and the thing started to flail around in pain but Links left hand became frozen solid, he managed to thaw it out in a nearby torch but even though he did his hand was still stiff and could barley move. Midna appeared shortly afterwards holding the water element stone she must have got while everyone was busy fighting.

Sheik continued to fight the shadow Zora at the far end of the large hall were their clashing weapons echoed through the room, the assailant was able to swing the staff in fast swift moments forcing Sheik to focus more on defense as an offense seemed out of the question. She did also managed to notice Link fighting the large creature at the other end of the hall, and Midna had the element stone in her hands and the creature was quickly heading in their direction for another attack. The shadow Zora jumped in the air getting ready to strike at Sheik from above but she managed to dodge the attack, Sheik took the opportunity to strike the Zora right there but her swift moments allowed her to counter Sheiks attack.

Link pocketed the stone Midna gave him as the massive creature emerged again with open jaws and Link quickly took out a bomb and threw it in its mouth, Midna went into his shadow as the explosion made the fiend start to flail around again and Link noticed the top of its head start to glow. He jumped off the platform and landed on the flailing shark and then he raised his sword high in the air and brought it down, the creature let out a loud screeching roar and Link hook shot his way to safety as the thing submerged back into the acidic water. It circled around Link again preparing for another attack it started to spit some more ice balls at him, Link countered by hitting them with his sword making them go in a different direction after a while the shark resumed circling him. It came with its ice breathe again but this time Link was prepared as he hook shot his way to a different platform, the shark roared and then submerged slowly making its way towards link again. He took out a bomb arrow and prepared for the fiend to make its next move staying vigilant to his surroundings, the shark came from behind for a sneak attack but Link quickly and swiftly turned shooting the arrow down its throat. The explosion made the creature flail around again as its head glowed and Link jumped at the fiend, he raised his sword high in the air again and brought it down hard on the fiend making it let out a loud screeching roar again.

Link hook shot his way to safety again as the creature submerged back into the water and then swam towards the depths, Link lost sight of it in the dark water but he kept his guard up prepared for anything as this shark was always unpredictable with attacks. "Link above you!" Midna called out and he looked up and saw the large creature coming down on him, he used the hook shot to get out of the way as the shark completely tore the platform he was on apart and submerged into the depths. Link was wondering how the thing was suddenly above him all of the sudden when he noticed the ceiling was completely made of ice, that and of course the shark was somehow using the ice as a sort of portal as he saw the head emerge from the ice. It spotted Link and then lashed at him from above but Link jumped unto another platform as the shark tore through that one, it then came at Link with its ice breathe and Link used his hook shot again to get to safety. But the shark was expecting this and followed Link with open jaws ready to chomp down on Link, but he managed to grab a bomb and drop it into the open jaws of the creature that in returned started to flail around again. Link jumped high in the air this time and then dropped down putting all the weight on the sword as he brought it down, upon impact some glowing bright blue substance started to ooze out of the fiends head as it continued to flail around. Link got off of the creature as it started to flail around more wildly before it stopped and let out one final screech before slowly submerging toward the depths, Link let out and exhausted breathe as the creature disappeared from view and he stood up again when he heard clashing.

Sheik and the Zora were still clashing swords and Link took out and arrow and aimed it at the Zora and then took the shot, it flew strait unto the shoulder of the shadow fiend and then it turned to glare at Link giving Sheik the opportunity to kick her feet right under her. The Zora feel to the ground and Sheik took out the purple dagger and prepared to bring it down, the Zora however catched her hands as Sheik and her were struggling to bring the weapon away from each other. Link put away his bow and then started making his way across the platforms towards where Sheik was fighting the fiend. Large water coulombs were starting to rise out of the water and were preventing Link from reaching them and he gritted his teeth, the Zora managed to kick Sheik off of her and retrieve her staff and dashed at Sheik again and Sheik raised her sword. And the clashing continued Link was going to reach for another arrow but then he noticed his quiver was empty. With a swift move the shadow Zora kicked the weapon out of Sheiks hand making her stumble backwards, and then with another swift movement she stabbed Sheik on the chest Link dropped his sword and shield in disbelief. "SHEIK!" Midna screamed as she came out of Links shadow and watched as the sheikah slowly fell to the floor. The water coulombs stopped emerging from the water and the Shadow Zora turned to Link and taunted him to attack her, Link gritted his teeth and picked up his weapons and dashed at her with a war cry as Midna rushed over to Sheiks side.

Link brought down his weapon with all his might and the Zora countered his attack but it didn't get the chance to attack as Link kept on with vicious attacks, eventually he managed to snap the staff in half forcing the Zora to only use a small portion of it as a weapon. She managed to create a gash on Links shoulder but he ignored the pain and continued to savagely attack the fiend. He used his shield to strike the shadow fiend making her stumble backwards and fall to the ground dropping her weapon; he picked up the dagger and dash at the fiend plunging it deep into the heart of the shadow Zora. Black substance start to ooze out and Link kicked the dagger in deeper as the shadow fiend let out one final breathe giving Link a cold glare, all the black color start to drain from the Zora and the darkness was completely purged from her body. But instead of looking relived like the others she had a look of panic and terror on her face "He has awoken… he is coming…" she said panicked, but before Link could ask anything she faded away with a look of pure horror on her face.

Link turned and saw Sheik and rushed over to the Sheikah's side and she was clutching her wound and Link took out a pouch and started to rummage through it, "Hold on Sheik I have something here to help you" he said as he emptied the pouch on the floor and desperately searched. Sheik coughed up some blood and reached to grab Links arm getting his attention,

"Link its too late and you know it" she said weakly and coughed some more,

"You don't know that Midna can't you heal her with your magic" he told the imp who looked down with a saddened expression towards Sheik,

"Link I can't do that and there is a very specific reason why I can't" she responded and gave Sheik a look and Sheik gave her a nod.

"Link I want you to listen very carefully alright I need to tell you everything but promise that this information will not stop you in your quest" she told him weakly.

"I… Promise" he said as he looked down and Sheik turned towards Midna who nodded in return and she turned back towards Link,

"Link… the truth is…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

When Saria made it back towards the village she saw that the place was in ruins however all of the shadows looking in pain clutching their heads, and then they all dispersed in a cloud of black smoke that filled the area and disappeared shortly after. She just looked on confused and then started to look for any signs of Zelda but she was no where to be seen making her worry, "She's gone" she head someone say behind her and she turned and saw Mido standing there clutching his bleeding arm.

"What Happened?" Saria asked the kokori

"I came here looking for you but then I saw some sort of smog attack that woman that was with you and she disappeared, shortly afterwards all those shadow things started to go out of control and burst one by one strangely enough do you think it's over" he said as he turned to face the village that was in ruins.

"No Mido I think it has just barely begun" she said with a worried expression.

"What has" he turned and faced her with his own worry,

"I'm not sure but something very dark is coming" she spoke in a hushed tone as the sky started to darken with black clouds that were making thunderous roars.

"Then this is it isn't it the thing that ends all" he said looking up at the sky with her still clutching his bad arm.

"I don't know Mido but you may be right this might be the end of all" she said worriedly, "we should get back to the others quickly we might be the most vulnerable" she said and turned from the village and headed off.

"What about the deku tree?" Mido asked as he ran after her to catch up.

"He is no more tragically enough he was struck with some very powerful dark magic way beyond anyone's understanding," she responded and he weakly nodded and they continued on as the black clouds continued to swallow the sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Sheik why would you keep that from me" Link said in disbelief.

"You promised this wouldn't jeopardize anything" she responded weakly,

"It wont I understand what you went through entirely but if you would have told me them maybe I could of helped to right everything, not only that but had a chance to save you" he told her.

"Link this is my punishment… for… committing my sins… you must right everything… promise… you will… go… go through to… the very end." She said with one final breathe and then laid limp in Links arms and he gently set her down on the ground. He looked at the medallion in his hand she gave him and clutched it tightly in his hands "I wont fail you" he whispered as he stood up, large chunks of Ice started to fall from the ceiling and walls and statues and other structures started to crumble.

"Link this place is collapsing we need to get out of here" Midna shouted at Link who just stood in place.

"We can't leave her here" he responded as Midna started to tug on his sleeves

"Link we don't have a choice and you can't keep your promise if you die getting crushed here" she said and she continued to pull him away. He took one last glance at Sheiks fallen body and then turned into a wolf and quickly sped out of the chamber, he had to dodge falling ice chunks or large stone structures that were falling from every direction and Midna was tightly clinging to him. When they got outside Link had to quickly race to the banks as the ice started to break and sink into the water, and with one last jump he landed on the banks and turned to see the temple finish collapsing and sink into the water. The only thing left was the moonlight lightly shining on the waters surface and Link howled a mourning howl, he turned back into his normal form and then slowly turned making his was back into the woods. He spotted the horses and climbed aboard his while also bringing along Sheiks he needed to make his way towards his next destination, she told him to head back into town and in her room at the tavern was all he needed to know about the rest of the quest. He rose silently through the night neither he nor Midna spoke and he didn't seem to get tired in the slightest, he just galloped out of the place at full speeds Midna was also eager to reach the tavern as Sheik had something to reverse her curse. It was sort of a little thanks form her for keeping her secret making Midna regretted ever doubting the Sheikah.

Once they reached the outskirts of the small town there was a small army there waiting form him and the horses came to a rough stop, Link unmounted the horse and stood his ground as the leader of the army approached and they appeared to be Sheikah. Link kept his hand on the handle of his blade in case he might end up needing him and Midna was cautiously floating behind him. "Great warrior of Hyrule we have received word of our beloved leaders demise and her final wish was that we aid you in your quest, the last temple is known to us but it's a fortress so we come here to serve under you command and lead you towards victory. We are at your service hero of twilight our swords are yours to command" he finished and got on one knee in front of Link and bowed the others quickly followed his lead and bowed as well.

"How have you come to hear this" Link asked the Sheikah warrior who stayed bowed down,

"Sir we are sheikah we have eyes and ears everywhere." He responded back and Link just decided to drop it.

"Alright I only have one demand" Link said to the leader as he raised his head to face Link,

"Anything name it" he responded back.

"I only wish you do not treat me as your better but another knight serving besides you and a friend just as Sheik did" he said bringing the leader back up to his feet.

"As you wish" the leader responded

One of them approached Midna who just cautiously stood her ground these guys were not real trusty with twilis, "Lady Midna we bring you this from our leader as a thank you and apology we are greatly sorry for misjudging you." The man spoke and presented her with a small box she opened it and saw a small gem inside, it was no ordinary gem either this was infused with holy spiritual power form the goddesses that can heal any thing or break any curse.

"I don't know what to say" she said wiping a tear away trying to not show any 'weakness' as was her nature.

"Just take the thing" Link said casually and she shot him a glare,

"Oh shut up" she responded and then grabbed the stone and she was surrounded by a large mystical field of magic and she was returned to her true form. "It feels good to be back to my former self and not to mention my magic is stronger in this form," she said clenching and unclenching her hands with a smile on her face.

"Glad to have you back" Link said and then he turned towards the men, "prepare to move we head out tonight its time to end this" he shouted and the men cheered all going separate directions and mounting on horses that put Links tiny mule to shame. But before he could mount his horse the leader cleared his throat and Link turned to see him present two new horses, the one on the left closely resembled Epona and was already saddled and ready to go and the other was a tall black horse.

"Sheik instructed us to present you with new horses," the leader said and Link shook his head with a smile of course Sheik cheeped out on him before she was preparing for a war. The leader also gave Link everything Sheik had instructed him to go get, he and Midna mounted the horses and galloped off into a large field as the rest of the army quickly followed. He was determined to finally finish this and bring piece to the spirit realm and defeat the twilight fiend and restore Hyrule. What he was baffled about was that Sheik had been fighting the seven sages but from the hero of times era, last he checked the sages were bright ghostly entities in his era but there were different types of races and Sheik was apparently close to them. He know knew why it pained her to have to strike them down that kind of burden can be very heavy, still he was going to see it through to the end like he promised and cut down anything that should get in his path.

{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}{[]}

 **Sheiks plight**

Sheik stumbled into the forest she was gravely wounded from the previous battle that resulted in the death of six sages including herself, Zelda the princess of destiny was the first to get cut down by the shadow fiend that came out of no where. A shadow that was impervious to damage by any mortal weapon and as a last stand she separated her alter ego from her, she created a entity to carry on her will and save the others with the every last ounce of magic she had left making Sheik her own person. She gathered the other sages and attacked the fiend upon finding something that can bring it down; the problem was hat once she completes this Sheik will cease to exist this scared her and in the final moments hesitated, this made them loose the battle and made the shadow defeat and consume the sages but she managed to escape. She knew that her selfish act could potentially destroy the world and went against her better judgment, but a person who has finally managed to become their own thing after being neglected as just a disguise will want freedom and redemption. Zelda and Impa thought they merely created a disguise with the magic but Sheik actually was her own entity, she had feelings she hurt she cared and she loved she pained but people were oblivious to this fact making her question the necessity of going back to nothing. Except that that selfish act caused thousands of innocent beings to suffer or perish, this wounded her greatly and if her existence would cause nothing but death and suffering she rather not be. Her greatest pain was that because of her selfish act she managed to coast the life of someone very dear to her the hero of time, he was also defeated by the fiend and ultimately his soul was consumed by the darkness becoming an agent of evil. She wandered deeper into the forest and decided to exile herself in a cave to ashamed to go anywhere else, she would stay shut from the outside world that cried in pain and suffering from the darkness she brought upon it.

She knew how to get through the temples and get the elemental stones as she had done with the sages but the last location was a fortress that required an army to penetrate, unfortunately the ones who had previously helped all perished because of her selfish act. Upon a week or so of exile she decided to place it upon herself to fix everything from freeing the sages to defeating the dark entity, she started to recruit regular men to train them in the ways of the sheikah and turn them into powerful warriors. She knew how to get rid of the guardians of the temples so that they would not impose on her mission, she had everything planned out to return peace and fix her act of selfishness with one final act of selflessness and bring back the peace. She managed to buy a large secure room in a tavern near town to run her operations from and her scouts would report of the situation of the temples, she got every information she needed guard posts how many troops the shifts and most importantly when the guardians were home. The last thing she needed was to finish training some of not one of the men, all she needed was someone to have her back but the men as skilled as they became needed more training. And this time she had a backup should she fail again or fall in battle so that a great warrior of her choice should carry her legacy onwards; she grabbed a journal and wrote down all her knowledge and sorrows of the situation at hand. She also listed the sage's strength and weaknesses should anyone cross them and how to permanently defeat them with a magical dagger she carved herself, it was made by a stone that was to restore peace before her selfish act it was the key to stop everything.

 _This will be my last entry to you noble warrior your last location will be the toughest challenge yet but if you got past the previous temples you should manage, so like I stated in my first entry should you read this I am no more I feared something like this could happen to I took precautions. The last sage will be Impa the princesses protector and leader of the Sheikah themselves, do not underestimate her she is very powerful and skilled but she has a weakness none the less. She if fast and agile wile using her knife and or throwing needles but with a sword she is quite bad at, you have to manage to disarm her greater weapons and she will be more vulnerable to attack. Remember that the shadows have to be struck dead in the heart to be freed it pains me to know that I caused their suffering, the dagger I provided you with is the key to stop the fiend it was created using all the sages magic. Since the fiend is of darkness the dagger was made of a powerful light that rivals that of the goddesses strike it in the heart and it should fall, however with his newfound strength you will need a powerful mystical weapon to weaken him first. One last note you have to fight and kill him in the mortal realm to be able to permanently defeat it, I pray for your success warrior and I am proud to have known you and fight at your side see you on the other side friend._

 _-Sheik._

That was all she wrote the rest of the journal had all the info her scouts brought to her especially of the fortress which was more important, she set her pen down and placed a lock on the journal and sealed it away in her desk along with some more possession of hers she will leave in her will. She also locked the drawer and gave it to her most trusted and loyal warrior, she instructed him in the event of her death or other tragic scenario to give all those contents to her most powerful warrior she chose to succeed her. He understood and left the room briefly afterwards she had a good feeling that this time she will succeed, she will end all the suffering she so selfishly caused and she will be at piece knowing all is well again. The thought brought a smile to her face and a tear slowly slid down her cheek was her existence really so horrible that she be cursed for it…

* * *

 _ **Alright so that concludes this chapter again I'm sorry for the lateness of this but I hope you all enjoyed none the less, so what you guys think the plot is finally slowly unraveling all the other info was throwing you off right. Well that's not all this is still more to be learned so I hope you all look forward to that well take care and I'll catch you later! ^-^**_

 **Next Chapter: The shadows shadow.**


End file.
